Glitched! (Cryaotic x oc fanfic)
by XxlumpadoodlexX
Summary: In the year 2014, the world has been taken over by aliens known as Glitchers. Only a handful of humanity is left. Lone survivor Bree is ambushed by Glitchers one day and finds her self rescued by a group of people led by a man in a white mask... (Cryaotic/oc) I do not own cry,russ,red,minx,snake,jund or any other youtubers in this fanfic. Please review, follow and favourite! :)
1. Summary

**Summary:**

* * *

_It has been a year since the world went to shit. __**Humanity has fallen**__ and terrifying creatures known as __**Glitchers**__ have taken over. A small part of humanity has survived and will carry on fighting till the end of their days; which may be numbered. One day, __**lone survivor Brianna Taylor**__ is ambushed by Glitchers; thinking this is her end, she prepares for death but is shocked to find her self __**saved**__ by a small group of __**survivors**__ led by a __**man in a mask**__ who goes by the name of __**Cry**__. After being 'adopted' into their little group, Bree finds herself able to face humanity once again and enjoy people's company. She also finds herself quite interested in the man behind the mask and maybe even falling for him... When a new threat is created by the Glitchers, Bree, Cry and the rest of the __**Late a night Crew**__ find themselves having to go and try to stop the a glitches from __**dominating the planet Earth completely**__. But the question is, will they make it? And what sacrifices will they have to make on the way? _

* * *

**This story will include the following youtubers: **

_Cryaotic aka Cry_

_RussMoney aka Russ_

_TheDreadRed aka Red_

_Snake aka Snake XD_

_Scott Jund aka Jund_

_TheRPGMinx aka Minx _

_PewdiePie aka Felix (most likely) _

_CutiePieMarzia aka Marzia (most likely)_

_Tobuscus aka Toby Turner (maybe)_

_Smosh aka Ian and Anthony (maybe)_

_CinnamonToastKen aka Ken (most likely) _

* * *

**I** **do not own any of the following youtubers listed above. **

**I only own my oc Brianna (Bree) Taylor, any of her family mentioned, and the alien species known as the Glitchers :) **


	2. Chapter 1: St PetersBurg

**Authors Note: **

_Hey guys! So this is a new fanfic I am writing. The idea is completely my own but the only way I was inspired to write this was for the upcoming Project Crynime on YouTube (God, check it out on YouTube if you love Cry! This looks bloody epic! The channel is Crynime) And Falling Skies season 3 has just started up on TV here in the UK! Woo hoo! _

**_If you have any questions about this fanfic, just send me a PM. :) _**

**_i do not own any of the youtubers in this story. I only own my oc Brianna (Bree) taylor, her family and the alien species Glitchers. :p_**

i really hope you guys like this fanfic :D and please remember to follow and favourite :D reviews are welcomed :)

Thanks again and...

_**ENJOY! **_

_(Bitch XD)_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: St Petersburg**_

Silence. It is the only thing I have with me. Apart from the distance cry of crickets and the crunching of gravel beneath my feet, everything was silent; and I was sick of it. For weeks now I have been on my own, surviving on my own, living on my own. But how could you call this living?! You couldn't. Because it wasn't. It was the year 2014, was it almost 2015 yet? God, I didn't know. Nobody had anytime to remember what day it was as they were to busy fighting for their lives...! That is if there is anyone left... Apart from the Glitchers. _Anybody human... _

It was August 2013 when they first came to Earth. They offered us new technology and weapons, ways to keep the planet stable and alive. Almost everyone loved them, while others were wary and unsure. Those were the people who were correct. When the government put their trust in them, that's when they decided to attack; when humanity was at its weakest. We call them Glitchers as they have the technology to teleport from place to place, leaving behind sparks and have weapon that can shock and electrocute us. They Glitch. Ample as that. They also have these creatures they brought with them. We call them Trackers as they are fats and are brilliant at tracking. Simple nicknames for them but quite efficient. Trackers are also the ugliest things I have ever seen.

I sighed and stopped for a moment; pulling out a bottle of water. I took a long sip and put it back in my backpack. I picked up my rifle and carried on walking. I wasn't sure where I was. When they first came I had just been visiting the States with my family on holiday. I wish I was back in England... Maybe it wasn't that bad over there? _Oh, who was I kidding?!_ The whole world is screwed and there is most likely only a handful of people still alive! I kicked a stone with my foot and carried on walking.

Walking and walking down the long highway. Never ending highway... Great. Now I am going crazy! Suddenly I saw something in the distance. It looked like a car... Yes! It was a car! I picked up the speed and clutched onto my rifle tighter. I soon reached the car, panting ever so slightly. I held my gun out ready to shoot - just in case. The car was abandoned. I looked inside and saw a pair of keys! Oh, someone was watching over me today! I grabbed the keys and put them into the ignition. I quickly drove off down the highway grinning happily. I even found a CD player in the radio! I pressed play to see what type of music the previous owner of this car liked.

_"You don't know, oh oh,_

_You don't know your beauti-" _

I yelped and turned off the CD and sat back. No! No One Direction! Never! I took the CD out and chucked it out of the window. I laughed and look to see if there was any other CD's about. I found one. Night Visions by Imagine Dragons. Now this, was some good music! I put it in and went to my favourite song on the CD; Radioactive! I sang along as I drove and for once, I actually felt a little happy. But I was still alone...

* * *

I had found a city. I had literally just pulled up and exited my car and went to look around. Would this place be completely deserted like the last place I found? Most likely. I picked up my backpack and rifle, slinging the back pack over my my shoulder and holding onto my rifle, I ventured into the city.

Rubble and debris was everywhere. This city - which I'm guessing was once a standing magnificent concrete jungle - is now an old forgotten place... It was just ruins here... I sighed and walked into a budding that looked like it was once a shop of some sorts. I came out ten minutes later on to have found two rotten bodies and a can of beans. Oh well. Beggars can't be choosers.

I walked round for an hour more, finding nothing. But I did discover where I was. St Petersburg. I wasn't that far from Tampa then. And it was so freaking hot here! I wiped my brow and took a sip of water before carrying on again. As I was walking along, a horrible ear splitting cry erupted and echoed thought out the city. Above me, birds suddenly took flight and left. I cursed and ducked behind the shelter of an old and abandoned car. I held onto my rifle closely, and readied it in case any Glitchers appeared. I could feel a bead of sweat run down my temple and my heart was pounding like a bloody orchestra of drums.

I felt myself freeze in terror as suddenly, a Glitcher glitched itself into the middle of the street. I held my breath, not daring to move. It made that horrible clicking sound as it look around, static shimmering round it's body along with a horrible green missed that was full some sort of poison. Suddenly, it glitches out again and it was gone. I sighed and let out the breath I was holding. I got up and quickly began to move. Not long after I had begun to move again, another cry echoed out and I turned to see a small pack of Glitchers.

_"Oh shit!" I_ muttered to myself and began to run.

I ran as fast as I could, I could feel the adrenaline pumping through my veins; the sound of the Glitchers catching up to me. I turned quickly, pulling it my pistol and shooting at them. I saw one go down with a pained filled cry but I didn't feel any remorse. I had lost that feeling a long time ago. There was still five of them after me. I cursed under my breath and ran. I suddenly remembered something. Not too long ago, I had found a dead soldier - which is a little depressing - but he had a grenade on him. I took it out of my pocket and pulled the pin, and launched it towards the pack of aliens. It took down one of them and the rest of them seemed stunned and confused for a moment. That gave me a chance to run into an old derelict building and hide.

I was crouched down by a wall, panting ever so slightly, with my rifle at the ready. There was a chance I wasn't getting out of this alive. Yeah, most likely not. I wish I had a drink here right now. Vodka sounds nice... I sighed and shook the thought out of my head. Suddenly, the room above me collapsed and Glitcher fell through, standing there snarling and growling at me. I yelled at it while I opened fire. Debris and rubble fell through with the Glitcher and suddenly something struck my head. I looked down to see the ground go slightly fuzzy. I put a hand on my head and felt warm liquid touch my fingertips. Ah shit...! I growled and held my gun ready for the next Glitcher to find me but things were starting to go really fuzzy for me.

This was it. I was going to die here. Slaughtered by Glitchers. At least I would be able to see my parents again... Maybe even see Jamie and Ellie again... I saw a Glitcher glitch into the room and I began to shoot at it but my strength and vision was flagging. I saw it fall down but another two glitches in. Wile they snarled and clicked at me, I looked down at my pistol. End it myself? Or give the Glitchers the honour of taking another human life. But I didn't even have the strength to raise my own gun to my own head! I looked up at the Glitchers hopelessly and waited for them to kill me. One of them raised its pulsed towards me but suddenly a bullet went through the side of its head and out the other side. The other Glitcher screamed and turned to look outside. Gunfire had erupted and the Glitchers began to attack the intruders.

Darkness was closing in on me... I was giving up... But just before I slipped into a black veil of sleep, I saw something run into the building I was in. It was a human. A girl... She had red hair and glasses. That was all I could make out before _darkness over whelmed me... _


	3. Chapter 2: Saviours?

**Authors Note:**

_dun...Dun...DUN! Hey guys! XxlumpadoodlexX with the next chapter of Glitched! I hope you like it :D_

**_If you have any questions about the fanfic. Let me know by PMing me! _**

**_i do not own any of the youtubers in this fanfic. _**

**_I only own my oc Brianna (Bree) Taylor, her family and the alien species Glitchers. :)_**

_enjoy! :D _

* * *

**Chapter 2: Saviours?**

I groaned as I woke. _My head was killing me!_ I raised a shaky hand to feel where that piece of debris had hit me and found it. It ached badly but it seemed to be healing okay. I saw that my arm was also bandaged up. Did i hurt my arm as well? I don't remember hurting it.. Maybe I just didn't realise... I then looked around to see where I was. I was in a lumpy old bed in a room somewhere. The building seemed old and forgotten, like everything else in the world. I looked through the gap of the drawn curtains and saw that it was nighttime. the moon shone brightly through the window. _How did I get here...? _

Suddenly, I heard voices outside of the room. _Oh shit!_ I frantically looked round for my back pack, my gun... There! I spotted them on the floor next to the bedside table my backpack and weapons. I grabbed my hunting knife and pistol; I kept the hunting knife hidden but I sat on the bed, kneeling down on knee, holding my pistol put and aiming at the door.

I heard footsteps come close to the door and then stop just outside it. I held my breath and made sure my finger was on the trigger. The door opened and there stood two girls. There was the one with red hair and glasses and then the other girl had long brown hair with purple highlights. The one with red hair raised her hands.

"Whoa! Easy there! We are not going to hurt you!" She said.

"Who are you?!" I demanded.

"I'm Red and this is Minx." She said.

"Hi." Minx said waving a little but also had her hands raised up slightly like Red.

This Minx was British too it seemed. They seemed nice enough but you can't trust everyone nowadays.

"Did you guys help me?" I asked sharply.

Minx nodded. "Yeah, Red found you unconscious while we took care of the Glitchers."

"We?!" I said. There were others?!

"Our friends!" Red said. "There's six of us in total."

"Look, were not going to hurt you! Why would we hurt one of our own kind?!" Minx said looking at the stills raised gun.

"There still simple pretty sick f*cks out there though." I countered, my arm was aching keeping it held up like this. I need to lower the gun.

"Yeah, we've bumped into a few.' Red said. "Your going to make your arm worse if you don't rest it."

I sighed defeated and lowered the gun. I tucked into the back of my jeans and stood up. The girls smiled at me.

"Okay." I sighed. "You win. I'll trust you. For now..."

"Hungry?" Minx asked. "We saved some food for you."

I felt my stomach growl. "I guess I am hungry..."

We walked out of the room i had been occupying and went to a small living room area. I sat on a chair while Red and Minx shared the sofa. Oh god I was starving! I hadn't eaten in a couple of days. I had used up the last of rations a couple of days ago. Whoops. I sat there digging out the last of the baked beans with the spoon to only just realise that I was being watched. I looked up to see Red and Minx smirking.

"Sorry." I mumbled swallowing my mouthful. "I just a tad hungry." I joked.

"It's okay. You looked like you needed a good meal." Red smiled.

"We never did catch your name." Minx said.

Before I could speak, a yawn came from a different room. I froze and looked towards a closed door. It opened to reveal a tired looking man. He had short dark brown - almost black- hairy had gone a little curly. He looked around and grinned.

"Morning guys." He said sitting down in a spare chair.

"It's night, Jund!" Red said scolding him lightly.

He shrugged and grinned. "So who is our new newbie?" He said smiling at me, stretching his arms.

"She was just introducing herself before you decided to wake up." Minx joked.

"I'm Brianna. But you can just call me Bree." I said smiling a little.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Bree." Jund smiled and turned to the girls. "Aren't the others back yet?"

"No not yet. They probably are staying in some other building for the night. It may be that it's not safe.." Red said worriedly standing up to look out of the window.

"They'll be fine Red!" Jund said. "Russ won't let a bunch of aliens stop him from coming back to you."

"Thanks Jund... But I can't help but worry." Red sighed, pushing her glasses back up her nose.

I guessed that this Russ guy they were talking about was Red's boyfriend. We sat up talking for a while. I discovered that before the Glitchers invaded, they played a lot of video games and people liked that. They used to run a live stream called Late Night with Cry and Russ. I'd heard of these sort of people. Youtubers and Lets Players... I'd watch a couple of Youtubers; like PewDiePie and Smosh. They were really funny! I wonder if they're still alive...

"So... Who's out there?" I asked.

"There's my boyfriend Russ." Red started but Minx interrupted.

"And then there's Cry and Snake!" She said grinning.

"Cry? Snake? No offence, but what sort of names are they?" I asked confused.

"YouTube names. With all f the streams and co-ops...they ended up as nicknames and stuck." Jund said. "Like my actual name is Scott Jund but I mostly get called Jund."

"_Or Sssoouuup Juuuunnnndd!_" Minx said in a funny voice and they both burst out laughing.

"Long story." Jund said giving me a half smile.

"I was MangaMinx and she was DreadRed." Minx said after they stopped laughing.

"So you hope your friends will be back soon then..." I said.

"Yeah." Red smiled.

"I don't want to sound rude but... What am I going to do once your friends come back?" I asked wincing a little.

"I think it would be great if you would stay." Red said. "It only makes sense. There's not a lot of people left in the world; we should stick together!"

I looked at them smiling. Maybe I had finally found some place to call home?with real people? Friends? Maybe... Just maybe... After a while, I offered to take first watch but Jund said he would do it as he and been sleeping for hours and Red said I needed my rest. I reluctantly agreed and went to bed. These guys seemed great! But what about the others...? What if they didn't like me? I guess we'd just have to see...


	4. Chapter 3: Man in the mask

_**Authors Note:**_

_Guys! Look! A new chapter! Woo hoo! In this chapter, you see that Minx freaks out, a description on a Glitcher and the decision on if Bree can join the Late Night Crew or not! ermagerd! XD_

_oh and also after a bit of research, I discovered that Raven/Zoots (whatever up you want to call her) was junds girlfriend. I apologise for this mistake but I know how I am going to introduce her into this fanfic :) though it will be a bit later on. ^^; _

_I watch Cry quite often but I can't always watch late Night with Cry and Russ as I live in the UK so that means the stream starts at 4:00 in THE FRICKIN MORNING! The only time I ever get to watch it is if get up early or if I do a boot fair with my mum :) so while she focuses on selling stuff, I sit in the car watching Cry and the others fail at games! XD _

_i do not own any of the youtubers in this fanfic. I only own my oc Brianna (Bree) Taylor and her family species alien species Glitchers. _

_If you have any questions about the fanfic or any other facts about the latenight crew I have missed out on, PM me :) _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Man in the mask...**_

I woke up a couple of hours later. I guessed that it was most likely seven or eight in the morning but how the hell would I know? I sighed and quickly got dressed. I slipped my jeans back on and pulled on a jacket over my white vest top. I quickly braided my hair and let it drape over my shoulder. I pulled on my boots and walked quietly out of my room. I saw that Minx and Jund were already awake.

"Morning." Jund smiled.

"Now it's morning." Minx smirked and Jund lightly shoved her.

"Hey." I said and smiled, sitting down. "Where's Red?"

"She's sleeping in. She stayed up a bit later than the rest of us on the look out. She's really worried about Russ." Minx said.

"Ah." I said.

"I cooked breakfast!" Jund grinned and handed me a bowl which was filled with beans. "We're waiting for Cry and the others to come back with more food. We are kinda running low." Jund apologised.

"Oh, it's okay, if I had any food, I would share with you but I kinda run out" I apologised.

"Don't worry about it." Minx grinned.

"I can hunt though. My dad and brother where into that sort of stuff and I got dragged along from time to time." I said smiling.

"You can hunt?! That's great! That means we will have a better chance at surviving!" Minx said sitting up. "You've got to stay now!"

I couldn't help but laugh at Minx's eager expression. We started talking for a while and then Red woke up and walked into the living.

"Morning sleeping beauty!" Minx joked.

"Mmm...meh..." Red said still waking up.

She rubbed her eyes and put her glasses back on. I got up so Red could sit down. I wandered over to the window and leant against it. Every so often I would look out of the window just in case I saw Jund, Minx and Red's friends. After a couple of hours, the sun was at its highest point in the sky so I could guess that it was midday; and Red was worried sick.

"They should have been back by now!" She said frantically pacing round the living room. "We have to go and look for them! What if they're hurt?!"

"I'm sure they're fine Red!" Jund said trying to calm her down.

Minx stood up and walked over to Red. She grabbed her by the shoulders and have her a little shake. _"Red! Calm the f*ck down!" _

Red, Jund and I all looked at Minx shocked. It seemed that Minx had got a little annoyed at Reds worrying. Red seemed the most surprised.

"Sorry." She whispered.

Minx sighed and tucked a strand of purple hair behind her ear. "Sorry."

"It's okay.." Red said a little fazed and sat down on the sofa.

I sighed and turned to look out of the window. Nothing. We all sat there for another hour and still nothing. Red was still fretting but she had managed to contain it. Suddenly an ear splitting cry echoed through out the city. We all got up and ran to the window. Outside, there was a Glitcher patrolling - more like crawling - around. Even from up here, I could hear it clicking and snarling. I looked down at the creature, disgusted. _They were horrible!_

Glitchers kind of looked like humans, but only a little. They were bald and hairless, with two arms, two legs. They had two eyes but they were a horrible milky white that made them look like they were blind. They kind of were. That's why they wore this high tech gadget of theirs. They would attach it to the side of their head and it would cover half of it. There was an eyepiece that helped them see better. They didn't wear a lot of clothing. Only something that looked like some sort of weird Roman style gladiator drapes.

They also had arm and knee guards. On the arm guards, there were long and very sharp knife like tusks that Glitchers would take from their Trackers once they broke off over time. That must have been what my arm had been cut on. My arm was also bruised very badly so I must have hot it badly on the tusk. On the palms of their hands, Glitchers had these things we called Pulsers. They would send out pulses of electronic energy that could badly shock or electrocute people. Sometimes it could paralyse them if a Glitcher was close enough to inflict an electric pulse onto their victim.

Their skin was a horrible scaly white colour, and slightly translucent. It was like some sort of serpent reptilian like skin. Glitchers also had long fingers with horrible long nails that were as sharp as a razor blade. They also had horrible long rows of short but very sharp teeth. At the front of their mouth, there were a pair of longer canines like a snake on top and bottom.

The Glitcher suddenly Glitched out and suddenly further away for, where we were, gunfire erupted. We all looked out in horror.

"Do you thinks that's them?" Red ask, worry filled her voice.

"Maybe..." Jund whispered.

Suddenly, a pain filled cry echoed out. And it wasn't alien. It was human. I looked over to Red and I saw her eyes widen greatly behind her glasses. Minx had to grab Red's arm to stop her from running out of the door.

"Red! We can't! It may not be them!" Minx said.

"Really Minx?!" Red snapped. "Of course it's them! We have to help them!"

"I think maybe we should check it out." Jund said.

"Jund! Are you crazy?!" Minx said.

"Did you not hear that Minx?! If that's them, they are in deep trouble! If we don't go and see, they may just dead!" Red shouted.

"Oh fine! F*ck it, lets go then!" Minx snapped. "Weapons are over there Bree!"

I walked over to the table that had a various amount of guns laid out. I chose an MAC10 and I turned to see that the others were standing ready with their guns.

"Lets go." Red said and opened the door.

We quietly went downstairs and out the back way. We followed the noise of the gunfire and ended up heading downtown. After a while, the gunfire stopped. I could even feel myself beginning to worry. These may be people I didn't even know or haven't even met yet but these people had saved me when I thought it was the end; these were Red, Minx and Jund's friends! And I would help! Jund was in front of all of us. He stopped just by a building and looked round to make sure it was safe to carry on. He nodded and took a step forward but jumped back as a gun fired and almost hit Junds foot.

"Whoa! What the f*ck?!" He yelped.

"You okay?" Minx asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Jund said and looked around. Then he pointed up at a building. "Snake!" He whispered.

We all looked and I saw a man crouched low in a window, holding a sniper rifle at the ready. He wore a bandana round his forehead, keeping back his brownish greyish hair. He spotted us and lowered the rifle. He indicated for us to come up. We quickly ran across the street and towards the building 'Snake' was in. We got to the door and we were greeted by him. He indicated for us to go up stairs and we did.

"Thanks for almost shooting me in the foot, you ass!" Jund said as we walked up the stairs.

"Sorry." Snake said.

Whoa! That voice gave me chills. This guy seemed serious and not to be messed with. I don't even want to try and mess with him! We walked into the upstairs room and there was a guy pacing around the room. He had light brown hair and wore glasses. He looked up as we walked in and he grinned. Red pushed past us and literally threw herself at him. I was guessing that was Russ.

"Don't scare me like that again Russ." Red whispered hugging him.

"You can't get rid of me that easily Red." Russ grinned and hugged her back.

"Where's Cry?!" Minx asked setting her gun down.

"He got wounded so he's resting in the other room." Russ answered.

"Injured?!" Jund said shocked.

"Tiny wound. Nothing to worry about." Russ said.

"Russ almost shot him." Snake said.

"You what?!" Red said.

"It was an accident." Another voice said.

We all turned and looked to see a man leaning against a door frame. He had scruffy brown hair and wore a dark green hoodie and jeans. He had a hand placed near his side to indicate where his wound was as he was applying slight pressure to it. But what confused me to the most was the mask he wore. He was wearing a mask that covered most of his face but it didn't cover his mouth so you could see this quirky little smile that played across his lips. On the mask was a pair of circles that were eyes and then a straight line literally just beneath the eyes; it was some sort of pokerface. This was Cry then.

"Sup." he said simply and grinned.

"Russ shot you?!" Minx said giggling a little.

"Yes." Snake said. Every time he spoke, it made me jump a little bit.

"He almost did." Cry said walking in and joining us. "We got ambushed by three Glitchers and things got a little hectic. But we survived. Russ also got a little trigger happy."

"I said I was sorry!" Russ said.

"Oh I know but I'm gonna kick ass sooner or later." Cry smirked.

Everyone let a small laugh except Snake who stayed silent. Jeez... I found myself standing at the back of the group of friends. I felt out of place. Alone... I felt seriously awkward. I think I was trying to hide but I didn't even realise it. I fiddled with the end of my braid nervously.

"Oh yeah! Guys! This is Bree!" Minx said grabbing my arm and pulling me forward.

I stood there awkwardly next to the grinning Minx and gave a little wave. "Hi?"

"Hey Bree." Russ said friendly.

"Hi." Snake said. Yikes! Goddammit Snake..

"How's the head?" Cry asked smiling.

"It's fine." I said.

"Well that's good." Cry said. I know it sounds weird but... He has a really nice voice.

"Hey Cry, what do you think about Bree staying?" Red said suddenly and I froze. "She can hunt!"

Oh god. This was it! I was going to get kicked out! I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die-

"Sure she can stay. She could a useful asset to our friendly little crew." Cry said grinning and I let out the breath I was holding.

"Friendly little crew huh?" Minx smirked.

"That's adorable." Snake said sarcastically but still in that monotone like voice of his.

"Would you like to stay Bree?" Cry asked looking at me.

I couldn't help but grin. "Sure." I grinned.

"Could we head back now? I'm starving!" Jund said.

Cry laughed and I couldn't help but smile. That was an amazing laugh! Dear lord... We all picked up our guns and the supplies Cry, Russ and Snake had managed to get and we headed back to the other building where they were holding up refuge for the meantime.


	5. Chapter 4: Oh sweet coffee

**_Authors Note:_**

_Looky here! Another chapter! Praise DA Lord! Woo hoo! Okay! Ill try to make these short so you guys don't get bored with my super long Authors notes. XX_

_if you have any questions about the fanfic, PM me. :)_

_if you notice some,thing about the late night crew that I've gotten round or missed out, let me know! :)_

_I do not own any of the youtubers in this fanfic. I only own my oc Brianna (Bree) Taylor and her family and the alien species Glitchers. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Oh sweet coffee... **_

When we got back, it was quite late and everyone was tired. But we stayed up a little just to eat. Afterwards, Red and Russ shared the couch while Snake occupied the large window sill while on look out duty. Minx took one of the spare rooms and Cry took the other. Then I went back to my room. I was so tired that I only had enough energy to just take off my boots and unbraid my hair.

The next day, early in the morning, I went out on a run with Minx. We found a couple more cans of food and I even found some crackers. Slightly stale but still edible. I also found a couple packets of instant coffee and hot chocolate.

"Hey Minx!" I called out. "Look what I found!"

She looked over and her eyes widened as she saw the packets. "Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!"

I laughed. "I couldn't find any tea though."

"Oh well.. I'm just happy for the coffee and hot chocolate!"

We carried on looking for a while when Minx spotted a music shop. She rushed over and went inside. I followed her confused. I went inside and found her looking at the guitars. Or what was left of the shop.

"I think we should take one." She said.

"Why?" I asked, holstering my rifle over my shoulder.

"Jund liked to play before everything went to shit. I think it would make him happy. He's been a bit depressed these past two months." Minx said grabbing one and examining it.

"How come?" I asked looking at some of the instruments.

"Well, two months ago, we were all out looking for supplies. But we had someone else with us; Raven - or Zoots as we nicknamed her - was Jund's girlfriend. Glitchers and Trackers found us and attacked us. We all got out alive but... raven got separated from the rest of us. We searched and searched for her for days - weeks even, but we couldn't find her. Poor Jund was heartbroken."

"He blames himself..." I whispered and looked to see Minx's surprised face at my comment. "I know how he feels."

I beat down and picked up a plain and simple looking guitar. It was covered in dust but I quickly wiped off as much as I could. I showed it to Minx and she grinned.

"Perfect!" She grinned.

"Shame we don't have any milk or cream for the coffee." I said.

"Oh yeah... We'll just have to put up with it!" Minx grinned.

I carried both backpacks back while Minx had the guitar and the gun. We made it back quite quickly. When we got back, Red and Russ were just waking up. Snake was already awake and watching everything going on outside like a hawk.

"Hey guys!" Minx said walking in.

"Hi." Russ said. "What'd you find?"

"Coffee! Instant coffee!" Minx said excitedly.

Red sat up a bit more straightly then. "What?!"

I rummaged in the bag till I found one of the packets. I held up and Red and Russ's faces lit up like a child at Christmas. Red grabbed the packet and kissed it.

"Oh I've missed coffee!" She said happily.

"Okay, calm down Red! Save the snogging for your boyfriend!" Minx said taking the packet back.

Red blushed and leant against Russ happily. She was much more calmer now that Russ was safe and sound with her; I was happy to see her happy. Minx started to boil some water while I sorted out some cups. Soon we had some nice hot drinks. We sat there happily and talking when a door opened.

"Ugh, what's that stench?" Cry asked scratching the back of his head, mask still on.

"Coffee." Minx said and took a sip from her mug.

"Coffee?! Goddammit, even in an apocalypse..." Cry said and took a seat.

"There's cocoa." Russ said.

"I'll have that. But never coffee." Cry said and began to make himself a cup of hot chocolate. "Hate the smell, hate the taste, hate it for the rest of my life."

"Hate coffee that much huh?" I asked and took a sip of my own drink.

"Yup." Cry said.

Another door opened and Jund stepped out rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Is it just me or do I smell coffee-" he began to say but spotted the instrument sitting in the corner of the room. "Oh my god." He said simply. "You found a guitar?"

"Courtesy of Minx and Bree." Minx said raising her cup and taking a sip.

Jund rushed over and picked it up gently, holding it like it was the finest china ever. He grinned and sat down with it, and began to tune it.

"Thanks you guys! This is awesome!" He said grinning.

"Coffee?" I asked.

"Sure." He answered smiling and took the cup from me.

"God, I've missed coffee. I think the last time I had a cup of coffee was when I was when I was stuck watching the worst film of all time with my brother." I said.

"What film was that?" Russ asked.

"Sharknado." I said while grimacing.

"Oh god!" Minx said. "That film is terrible!"

"Not as bad as Twilight." Russ said.

"Aww, that's Snakes favourite film!" Jund joked.

"...F*ck you." Snake said simply and I laughed.

"To be honest, it's not as bad as the time I when I was stuck watching every single Barbie movie ever all in a row with my younger sister when I was seventeen. " I said.

"How the hell did you survive?" Red joked.

We sat up talking for a while but at one point we had to stop due to a Tracker that was patrolling the streets. We were crouched down low, hiding and trying not to move. Snake waited till the coast was clear and told us we could get up.

"There's more and more Glitchers and Trackers rolling everyday." Russ said. "We're gonna have to leave soon."

"Yeah..." Cry sighed. "How about this - one more scavenge tomorrow, look for a vehicle and then we'll head on out."

"Maybe head North." Snake spoke.

"I have a car." I said.

"You do?" Jund asked.

"Yeah, that's how I got here. It's parked south of the city, just outside." I did smiling.

"How many more tricks do have up your sleeve?" Cry joked.

"If I find a rabbit in my top hat, I'll let you know that we have dinner." I joked back.

"Now I want rabbit." Minx pouted.

Later on that day, Russ, Red and Snake went on a run while Jund and Minx got some sleep. I was awake sitting in the living room with Cry. The sun was just setting and I couldn't help but admire the beauty of it.

"It amazing isn't it.." I said smiling.

"Yeah." Cry grinned.

"We didn't have anything as awesome as that in England. We had rain and cold weather all the time... Our summer consisted of one week of hot sun and then rain." I smirked.

"Haha, really?" Cry grinned while chuckling a little.

"Yeah, I remember the look on my sisters face when she heard we were going to Florida." I said smiling.

"Disney?" Cry asked.

"Yeah. She was so happy." I said.

"What's her name?" Cry asked.

"Ellie... Her name wa- is Ellie." I said biting my lip.

Even though Cry had a mask on, I could tell he had a confused look on his face. I could tell he was curious; from the way he sat crossed legged on the chair and leaning forward slightly, like a child waiting for a story waiting to be read to them.

"It was a couple of months ago, I was travelling with my older brother Jamie and Ellie when one night, I went out to hunt while they stayed at our camp. I came back to find the camp deserted. But I could tell what had happened. Glitchers had ambushed them. There were Glitcher bodies on the ground and there were signs of a struggle. Glitchers took the last of my family. Our parents were killed a month before the invasion. They were lucky." I sighed and pushed a strand of hair behind my ear. "But I don't know if my brother and sister are alive... I like to think they are but..."

"I sorry Bree..." Cry said sitting up.

"It's okay..." I sighed. "But hopefully my brother got my sister out of there. She's only eleven..."

"We'll be your family now, Bree." Cry said getting up and putting a hand on my shoulder. "You can count on us."

I smiled up at Cry. "Thank you Cry."

"Don't mention it friend." He grinned.


	6. Chapter 5: On The Road Again

_**Authors Note:**_

_Hey guys! Next cfooter for you and then I'm uploading the next one straight afterwards! Woo hoo! I hope you like it and this fanfic bowl now also be uploaded to my deviantart account: My-Mad-Inspiration._

_Also, do you guys like my new cover art? I did it myself and I spent ages on it! :) I'd love your opinion on it :) yeah and it was drawn on an ipad so that's why it it kinda crappy. DX._

_i don't not own any youtubers in this fanfic. Only my oc Brianna (Bree) Taylor and her family and the alien species Glitchers._

_Enjoy! _

* * *

_**Chapter 5: On the road again...**_

_"Gonna... Look for stuff!"_ Someone sang within the shop.

I looked around confused but couldn't see anyone.

_"Look for food... Find a car..." _

There it was again!

_"And head on out of toooowwwwnnn!"_

Terrible singing but it was hilarious to listen to. I looked round the corner and saw Cry, happily singing in his own little world. I leant up against a shelf and smirked.

"You okay there Cry?" I asked.

"What? Oh yeah I'm fine!" Cry said turning quickly and grinning.

"We should head on back. Find anything?" I said picking up my back pack.

"Nope." Cry said shaking his head.

We headed back quickly and met up with the others. They were already to go. I ran into the room I had been sleeping in and made sure I hadn't forgotten anything. Nope, I was fine.

I took off my jacket quickly and tied it around my waist. It was much hotter today than any of the other days I had experienced in this city so I was dressed lighter. I was wearing black shorts and a white vest top. I was wearing a pair of hiking boots I had found but they were getting a little bit small; I'd have to find some new shoes or I'd have to walk around with giant blisters on my feet which would be severely painful. I pulled my long hair up into a messy bun instead of a plait. I sighed and grabbed my backpack and gun.

I walked out of the room and greeted my new friends. They nodded and we all headed out. Time to find that goddamn car. I saw that Jund had his guitar strapped to his back. He wasn't leaving that behind then.

* * *

"There it is!" I whispered pointing to the vehicle that was parked and gathering dust.

We went to move but Snake pushed us back. We stayed at him questionably but saw a Glitcher start to stalk down the street and stop right by the car.

F*ck!

I growled a little and brushed loose strands of hair out of my face. We all stood there unsure of what to do. We were this close! This close to get away from St Petersburg and try to find somewhere safer! Goddammit! I heard a click and I saw Cry ready his gun. Oh shit.

"Cry, what are you-" Jund said noticing aswell.

**_"CHARGE, BITCH!_**" Cry shouted as he jumped out of his hiding spot and unleashed millions of bullets at the Glitcher.

"Goddammit Cry!" Russ shouted angrily and got up and began to shoot aswell.

I guess we weren't hiding anymore then. I sighed and began to shoot along with the others. I ran to the car and grabbed the keys were I had hidden them. I threw them to Snake who was sitting in the drivers seat. Jund ran to the passenger side and got in while Russ and Red and Minx jumped in.

"Cry! Come on!" I shouted.

He shot the alien one more time, bringing down and turned and ran for the car. We jumped in quickly while Snake drove. Red was sitting on Russ lap while Minx sat in the middle and Cry sat in the other seat. I was stuck flung across Minx and Cry so it looked like I was planking on their laps. Shit.

"Sorry." I said and sat up...Onto Cry's lap.

Oh come on!

"Sorry!" I squeaked again. "I think we need a bigger car."

"Yeah but you two look so comfy!" Jund joked.

"Shut it Jund!" Cry said.

"And what the hell was with the sudden charge back there?!" Russ asked.

"I just wanted to get the f*ck out of there!" Cry said simply shrugging.

"Is there any CD's in this car?" Jund asked looking around.

"Yeah, there's a couple in there." I said and pointed.

Jund began to search and pulled out a couple of CD's. He found one that was a clear case and had been written on the back.

"Looks like someone downloaded all of their favourites songs onto one CD." Jund said.

"What songs are they?" Red asked.

"Uh..." Jund said and turned to look. Then he began to read them out:

_**1.) Any Other Way - We The Kings**_

_**2.) Just Keep Breathing - We The Kings**_

_**3.) Call Me Maybe - Carly Rae Jepson**_

_**4.) The New Kings - Popeska feat. Luciana**_

_**5.) First of the year - Skrillex**_

_**6.) Radioactive (cover) - Pentatonix feat. Lindsey Stirling**_

_**7.) 99 Problems - Hugo**_

_**8.) Down - Jason Walker**_

_**9.) The Scientist - Coldplay**_

_**10.) New York - Snow Patrol**_

_**11.) Anna Sun (cover) - Joey Graceffa**_

_**12.) Little Talks - Of Monsters and Men**_

_**13.) Your Body - Makeshift Innocence**_

When Cry heard Jund read out number 4, which was The New Kings by Popeska feat. Luciana, he freaked out.

"I f*cking love that song! Put it on! Please! Please!" He grinned happily.

Jund put it on and Cry sang along very badly but we could help but laugh at his joy and failure. It was hilarious and Cry was a funny guy. Afterwards we listened and sang (except Snake) to the entire CD as we drove along for hours, swapping over every so often so the driver could have a rest.

When it started to grow dark, we pulled over because driving along with the lights on to see where were going was dangerous as the Glitchers would be able to see them a mile away. Minx seemed to have a habit of sleeping curled up like a ball so she offered to sleep in the boot. There was actually a surprisingly large amount of room. Snake was fine sitting in the drivers seat for the night; he kicked up his feet and rested them crossed leg on the dash board. Jund was already fast asleep in the passenger seat.

Red and Russ where fine. Red was still sitting gently on Russ's but Russ didn't mind; I think he was happy that he had Red to hold onto at night. I had slipped off of Cry's lap and I was sitting in the small middle seat. I took my jacket and used it as a blanket.

"Night guys." Snake said simply and we all murmured our good nights in return.

"Goodnight..." I whispered before I closed my tired eyes.

I felt my eyes drift close and just before I fell asleep, I heard a comforting voice say goodnight. Cry. I smiled and slowly drifted off into sleep.


	7. Chapter 6: Thunderstorms and Lightning

**_Authors Note:_**

_next chapter guys! Woo hoo! Also, a new character will be introduced next chapter :) wooooo! XD_

_i do not own any of the youtubers in this fanfic. I only own my oc Brianna (Bree) Taylor and her family and the alien species Glitchers. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Thunder and Lightning**_

"Bree..." A voice whispered in my ear.

I felt a hand shake my shoulder and I scrunched my eyes up. I didn't want to wake up yet. No, not yet. Too early! The hand shook again, a little harder this time and I stretched as I opened my eyes.

"Hmm...?" I said and looked around.

The car was empty apart from Jund still sleeping. I looked to my right and I saw Cry sitting there, shaking my shoulder. I looked and saw that I had snuggled into his side while I had been sleeping. Yikes! I sat up quickly.

"Good morning, sleepy head." Cry smirked with that adorable smile plastered on his lips.

"Sorry." I said but sighed and smiled. "Morning."

"Lets wake Jund up." Cry said with a mischievous smile.

Uh oh. Cry quickly got out of the car and went round to the passenger side. He slowly opened the door and moved his face right up to the sleeping Jund. I could see Cry grinning and he nodded. An idea then popped into my head. I leaned forward so I was right behind Junds head.

"Jund...Wake up..." I said in a creepy voice.

I saw Jund squirm around in his sleep I repeated myself again. He then slowly woke up. He yawned before he opened his eyes. He opened them and saw Cry's mask right up in his face.

"Oh shit!" He cried and literally jumped in his seat.

Cry burst out laughing and moved his head out of the car. He was doubled over laughing and everyone looked round at him. Jund scowled and got out of the car and locked him in a head lock. Cry was trying to get Jund off him but he was still laughing hard.

Soon they stopped mucking around and we joined the others for breakfast. Minx had made a little fire and Red was cooking some beans. That seemed to be all we had. I'd have to try and find somewhere to hunt. We would be able to eat something proper then. We could all do with a good meal.

After we ate, we all packed up into the car again and Minx drove. We listened to some more songs, talked, chatted...even played 'I Spy'! We were bored to hell and annoyed with being stuck in this small car. After a couple more hours of driving, we passed a sign that said we had just entered Macon. It had taken us less than 3 hours to get from St Petersburg to Jacksonville. If this was two years ago, with normal traffic, it would have taken a bit longer.

We had also managed to siphon a lot of fuel so we were able to keep going. We had been driving for four hours from Jacksonville to Macon. We trying to head North, find somewhere safe away from the aliens I think. Maybe in some Nature reserve maybe. But if we kept this rate up, we would get pretty far.

Round about late afternoon, we stopped as had found a farm house so we stopped there for the night. The house was completed abandoned so we were happy to stay there. There were four bedrooms and a large living room with a sofa and a big old arm chair. It was also near a forest so I decided to go and try and hunt. Minx came with me.

"I glad I don't have to sleep in the boot tonight." Minx said as we walked along a forest trail.

"If didn't find this house, I would have offered to sleep there." I said smiling at Minx.

"That's okay, I was fine." Minx smiled. "Just a little cramped."

"Shhh!" I said as I heard something.

We crouched down low and I looked around. There! A hare! Quite a large one too. I aimed my rifle and fired. The hare dropped down dead. We quickly ran over and I picked up the carcass. The bullet had gone straight through the hares head; a clean shot. I grinned and stuffed the hare into the empty bag Minx carried. After an hour, we had managed to bag two hares and three squirrels. I felt like bloody Daryl Dixon shorting those squirrels. I was awesome.

We headed back and skinned and cooked the animals. It was delicious, I will admit that. It was good to eat actual meat after weeks of bloody baked beans. We all sat there happily in silence as we ate. It was dark outside now and we only kept a small fire lit. Suddenly, a loud boom echoed throughout the sky outside. I jumped up and ran to the window. I watched in horror as lightning lit up the sky. Oh no...

"Oh no, oh no, oh no! Oh shit!" I whispered backing away slowly.

"What is it?" Russ asked.

"Thunderstorm." Snake said.

"Are you okay there Bree?" Red asked worriedly.

I slowly shook my head, shaking a little. I was trembling and shaking badly. I couldn't help it. I sat down quickly and pulled my knees up to my chest and hugged them. "I have Astrophobia."

"Astrophobia... What's that?" Jund asked.

"Fear of thunderstorms." Minx said. "Thunder, lightning... Scares the shit out of people who have Astrophobia."

"Oh shit." Russ said.

The thunder boomed again, louder and closer this time. I let out a whimper and buried my face into a cushion, trying to the block the sound out. My heart felt like it was beating a mile a minute, I was shaking and trembling and whimpering; and I felt sick.

"Bree, you have to calm down." Red said calmly bending down in front of me. "Do you have any idea how to help yourself calm down?"

I racked my brain for thoughts to help myself. Try to block out the sound... Take in deep breath... I began to breathe in deeply and practise breathing exercises.

"B-blocking out the noise..." I managed to say as I clamped my hands down on my ears as the thunder boomed again.

I let out a whimper and scrunched my eyes closed.

"Bree, look at me." Red said and I opened my eyes to see her breathing in and out. She was helping me.. On the inside I smiled. I began to practise breathing exercising with her. She helped me a little but the sound of the thunder was still frighteningly loud.

"Wait!" Jund said and jumped up and ran to one of the rooms.

He ran back holding his guitar. He began to play it. A soft tune came out and I focused on it. I recognised it. Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift. I focused on it with my hands clamped over my ears. Please let the storm end soon... I scrunched my self up into a tighter ball as thunder boomed and lightning flashed. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and soft crooning in my ear. Oh Cry... He was so nice to me... To his friends... He was a special human being and I'm glad he has lived this long.

Minx handed me a drink and I quickly drank it. After a while I suddenly felt drowsy. Goddammit! I knew we had medicine supplies but isn't knew that we had sleeping pills. I felt myself getting weaker and weaker untill... Nothing.


	8. Chapter 7: Dog DOG! DOOGGG!

**_Authors note:_**

_Next chapter! Woo! _

_I do not own army of the youtubers in this fanfic. _

_i only own my oc brianna (Bree) Taylor, her family, Blu and the alien species Glitchers._

_enjoy!_

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Dog. DOG! DOOGGG! **_

The next morning, I woke up in a bed. I sat up slowly. I stretched and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. My long curly hair spilled out over my shoulders all messy. I groaned and climbed out of the bed.

I went into my backpack and found a brush. I brushed my hair quickly and then changed my clothes. I got out of my denim shorts and vest top and changed into a pair of dark faded jeans and a black long sleeved top. I put my hair into a high pony tail and opened the door and walked out.

I saw Red sitting down on the sofa and Snake was sitting by the window, on watch out duty again.

"Hey Bree. Feeling better?" Red asked.

"Yeah thanks." I said and sat down in the spare chair. "Sorry I freaked out last night."

"It's fine Bree. All of us have certain fears." Red said.

"Where are the others?" I asked looking around.

"They went out to search the area. Turns out that this house is part of a farm." Red said.

I nodded and we sat in silence for a moment.

"F*cking storms." Snake said suddenly said and armed and I couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

I was sitting out on the porch of the house when Cry and the others came into view. I got up to go and greet them. They waved and I waved back.

"Hey." I said wiping my hands on my jeans as they got up to the house. "Did you find anything?"

"Well, we found a land rover in the garage that's big enough for us." Minx said.

"But we still have to check out the barn over there." Russ pointed to a big red barn in the distance.

"I'll handle that if you want guys." I said.

"Okay then." Cry said smiling.

I quickly went and grabbed my gun and started to slam over to the barn when I heard a voice call my name.

_"Bree! Breeeee!"_ Cry called running up to me.

"Sup?" I said.

"That's my catch phrase." He pouted.

"Sorry." I grinned. "What is it?"

"I thought one of us should come with you, just in case." He grinned.

"Thanks Cry." I smiled.

We walked to the barn house together in silence. When we got there, Cry slowly opened the door and I walked in, gun raised. Empty. There were stacks of hay in there but that was it.

"Clear." I said and lowered my gun.

Cry walked in with me and we looked around. The sun was shining in through a window up near the top. I sighed peacefully. Inside here, it felt like the world outside was still normal. Suddenly, I noticed something sticking out behind one of the hay stacks. I walked towards it and jumped back with a yelp.

"What is it?" Cry said alarmed running over.

I covered my mouth with a hand I walked backwards a little. Laying there on the ground was a body. A human body. He must have been the farmer who loved here. His neck was slit open and dried blood lay all around him. It didn't look like he had been dead too long. Maybe a couple of weeks...? But god that smell!

"Good god..." Cry said.

I looked down, un able to look. If I did, I would most likely be sick. Suddenly a low whimper could be heard behind us. We both turned to see a dog. A German Shepherd. He stood there with his head low and ears back, tail tucked between his legs. He had a sorrowful and mourning look in his soft brown eyes.

"Dog!" Cry gasped excitedly. "Dog! Doogg!"

"Cry, shhh!" I said and reached my hand out to the dog, allowing him to sniff it.

The dog walked forward and sniffed my hand gently and then nudged it. I stroked his head gently. His tail wagged happily.

"That must have been his owner..." Cry said looking back at the body.

"He's loyal then. To stay with his master..." I said and still stroking him.

"Does he have a name?" Cry asked.

I look to see if I could see a collar. He wore a dark red collar that had a tag on it. I grabbed it and turned it over; Blu, it read.

"Blu..." I said smiling.

Blu's ears perked up and he wagged his tail happily, tongue rolling out the side of his mouth as he panted. I smiled and stood up. He looked a little skinny but we could sort that out.

"We can't leave him Cry." I said.

"Lets take him!" Cry said grinning.

"Blu, come!" I said and Blu ran to my side and liked with us. "He's obedient."

"Sit!" Cry said. Blu sat.

"Lie down!" Blu laid down.

"Speak!" Blu let out a bark.

Cry laughed. "God, he's awesome!" He grinned happily.

"Come me Blu." I said happily.


	9. Chapter 8: Safe and Sound

**_Authors Note:_**

_hey guys! Sorry for the delay but school just started back up so I'm kinda busy! But behold! I was able finish chapter 8 and upload it for all you lovely people. Look at you, your adorable :3_

_i do not own any of the youtubers in this fanfic but I do own my oc brianna (Bree) Taylor and her family and the dog Blu. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Safe and Sound**_

We all stood there in silence outside, sharing a quiet moment in respect of the old man who had been viciously murdered by Glitchers. We had just finished burying him just by the woods. It didn't feel right to just leave him there in the barn. It wasn't human. And we had to hold onto our humanity. If we didn't, we should just save the Glitchers the trouble of hunting us down.

Afterwards, I went out to go and hunt. I brought Blu with me. I wanted to be on my own for a little while. The old man just reminded me of how I had lost my on family. My parents were dead... I didn't even know what had happen to my siblings... Blu nudged my hand suddenly and wagged his tail.

I smiled. I felt like he was trying to remind me that I still had him. I still had my new friends. I still had Russ, Red, Minx, Snake, Jund...Cry... I smiled at the that and carried on walking through the forest. A branch snapped somewhere ahead of me. I looked up and saw a deer. I watched as it limped across the forest, badly injured. It was in bad pain. I looked and saw that it had a large and deep gash running down its side. I think a Glitcher has done it... The deer stumbled suddenly and let out a painful and weak cry. I felt my heart reach out for the poor creature. I had to put it out of its misery. It wasn't fair to let it suffer. We would be doing each other a favour; I stop its pain and suffering and she can feed my friends and I for a good two or three days.

I held up my rifle and aimed. I fired and the deer collapsed onto its side, dead. I felt a tear in the corner of my eye and I wiped it away quickly. I had never really liked hunting. But I knew it was a good survival skill to know so that's why I learnt. I always told myself that if I ever needed to, that would be the only reason I would ever hunt. I guess this was one of those times...

Suddenly a snarl erupted behind me. I spun round and saw a Glitcher standing there. He looked badly wounded but he also had a crazed look in his eye. I could tell immediately that this wasn't any normal Glitcher.

I raised my gun quickly and was about to fire but the Glitcher knocked me away and snarled. Suddenly, a low growl rumbled deep from Blu and he launched himself at the Glitcher. I watched in shock as Blu larches his fangs onto the Glitchers throat while it screamed. Glitcher threw Blu off but not without him tearing part of its throat away. I snapped out of my shocked daze and grabbed my gun and fired it at the Glitcher, blowing its head off.

It's body fell down limp and Bu walked over to me, wagging his tail. I patted the top of his head.

"Good boy..." I said and stood up.

My back stung a little bit from where it had hit the ground so hard but it wasn't that bad. I walked over to the deer and grabbed its leg and began to drag it back to the house. This would take a while...

* * *

I knocked on the door tiredly. It had taken me a while to drag this goddamn thing back. Better taste nice... I was greeted by Snake who opened the door. He saw the deer laying on the ground next to me and Blu's mouth covered in blood. He simply just raised an eyebrow.

"Nice to see you too man..." I said weakly and picked it up by the leg again.

I dragged the deer in and dropped it to look up to see five surprised faces. Suddenly, everyone looked hungry. Blu trotted in and laid down by Minx's feet.

"Blu's good at hunting." I said smiling softly. "Also good at ripping a crazed Glitchers throat out."

"Good boy!" Cry said grinning.

"One question." Jund said raising his hand. "Who's cooking?"

* * *

Oh god, that deer was good. We all sat there in the living room, stuffed from eating so much. Red had made a small fire in the fire place and Jund was quietly strumming away on his guitar. Blu was sitting next to Cry, allowing him to gently scratch his ears while Blu ate the last of his share of the deer.

It was nice. It was peaceful and quiet. I was sitting on the sofa, between Minx and Red while Russ sat by the window on watch out duty; Snake sat in the corner of the room, silent, just himself and his thoughts..

I began to think myself... I was blessed to have found these six amazing people; they were all so unique and amazing in their own ways. They were selfless enough to risk their lives to save me back in St. Petersburg, and then they were kind enough to let me stay with them. I believe a great friendship has grown with these people and I will do my best to try and prove myself to them, so I can pay back the debt.

Jund began to play a song which I had dearly loved two years ago; Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift. He played it soft and sweet and I found myself quietly tapping my foot along to the tune. Red got up and went to the kitchen. I carried on listening to Jund play on his guitar when suddenly Red let out a gasp.

"Red?!" Russ called out alarmed.

"I'm fine!" Red said. "But you won't believe what I found!"

Red quickly ran back into the room holding up a bottle. It didn't take an idiot to know what it was alcohol. Wine to be precise. Red quickly explained how she had opened up a cupboard and had found racks of wine. This guy must have liked wine.

"Maybe he was one of those weird wine collectors." Jund said.

"I feel like we could all do with a drink, what do you think?" Red said leaning against the door frame.

"Raise your hands if you're in!" Minx said.

Everyone's hand was up in a split second. Blu just looked around confused.

* * *

I didn't know how long it had been since Red discovered the wine but all I knew was, I had had a LOT too drink. I was a happy drunk which was alright. I sat there giggling with everyone else.

"-and then...the...the end...!" Cry said in a slurred voice as he finished telling a story about something or other.

"Okay, I - hic! - think we've had enough to drink." Russ said putting his finished glass down.

We all numbly agreed but Cry went to grab the bottle again.

"No..." He mumbled, voice still badly slurred. "I want a little more!"

I quickly grabbed the bottle and took it away. "No! That's enough Cry."

Cry pouted and crossed his arms. He then went to get up and grab another bottle but staggered and fell over and burst out laughing. We smirked and giggled but my mind was pulling through the fog. He needed to get to bed. I got up and wobbled a little bit but I managed to gain my balance and I walked over to the hysterical Cry that laid in a messy heap on the floor.

"Come on, Cry," I said helping him up, "Lets get you to bed."

"I think I might go to bed aswell." Russ said and Red also went to bed.

Snake also got up and left. I led Cry to his room which was a very hard task. He get staggering and falling over. He was a little taller than me and he had his arm around my shoulder so I could guide him but he was dead weight. We finally got to his room and I managed to open the door. Cry was giggling to himself about something when I managed to get him to sit on his bed. He laughed and collapsed backward, laying down across his bed like a giggling starfish. I sighed. I managed to get his shoes off and then I helped him with his hoodie, so he was left wearing his jeans and a white t-shirt. He had fallen asleep while I was taking off his shoes. I stood up and wiped the dust from the floor off of my knees. I looked down at the sleeping Cry. His mask was at a slight angle, so you could see a little of his face. I was curious. I knew I was drunk but I couldn't help but reach out, giving into the temptation, of gouging to see what this mysterious man actually looked like. But I quickly pulled my hand back; this was wrong. I wouldn't invade his privacy. I had no right. I shook my head and sighed. I quickly leant down and placed a quick kiss on top of Cry's head.

"Goodnight Cry..." I whispered and left the room.

I walked back into the living room and all that was left was Minx, Jund and Blu. Jund was still silently playing away. I sat down next to Minx and listened to Jund play. Blu was laying asleep on the floor in the corner of the room. After a while, Jund started to get a little frustrated as he couldn't get a certain bit right. Minx and I looked at each other worriedly as the anger grew inside Jund. Suddenly he dropped his guitar and tossed it aside and buried his head in his hands. Suddenly his shoulders began to shake as sobs echoed out from him. We quickly ran over to him and sat down beside him.

"Jund...?" Minx asked gently. "Scott, what's wrong?"

"I'm useless! You guys always have to come and save me. I can't fend for myself! I can't even hunt! I always miss things when we go scavenging! I couldn't even look after my own girlfriend!" He said angrily at himself but then he sighed and whispered in a broken voice, "It's my fault she's gone... I couldn't protect her... I failed... I failed her... I'm so sorry Raven..."

"Oh Scott..." Minx whispered broken hearted.

"If she never made it out of there on that day, that means she's lying under a pile of rubble in the city...! Forgotten and all alone...!" Jund sobbed.

"Jund, you should know Raven better than anyone! She would not let a bunch of aliens get in the way of finding her way back to you! She is mostly likely out there right now looking for us. For you!" Minx said. "I don't even know what happened to Krism! We got into an argument three weeks before the invasion and decided to take a break! The last time I saw my girlfriend was when I was arguing with her! You have no idea how much I wish just to be able to see her one more time! Have faith in Raven Jund and have faith in yourself."

Minx quickly wiped a tear away from her eye. I looked at Minx shocked. I had no idea... I nix was a much stronger woman than I originally thought. I just hope that one day we will be able to find Raven and Krism.

"You go onto bed Minx." I said. "You're exhausted. I'll stay here with Jund."

Minx nodded and got up and left. Jund and I sat in silence for a couple of minutes and until I finally decided to talk.

"I also know how you feel Jund." I said simply.

"Really?" Jund said a little spitefully.

A tiny flame of annoyance sparked inside of me and I turned to look at him.

"Really." I said annoyed. "I have a twelve year old sister called Ellie and a twenty six year old brother called Jamie. Our parents died a month before the invasion so my brother and I gave up everything that was going on in our lives to take care of our sister. The invasion started and we survived on our own. One night, I went out hunting and left them at our campsite, asleep, seeing how exhausted they were. I came back a couple of hours later to find that they were gone. There were traces of Glitchers everywhere. I lost them then and there. I have no idea what happened to them and I've been searching for them ever since! I failed to look after my family!"

I sat there letting the anger out of my system. Jund looked a little shocked and then looked down a little ashamed. He wiped his eyes quickly.

"I'm sorry Bree... I, I had no idea." He said.

"It's fine Jund. I shouldn't have lost it like that." I said pulling back a loose strand of hair behind my ear and off my face. "But I'll tell you one thing Mr Soctt Jund."

"What?" He said with a little smirk on his face.

"I believe that we sold never give up hope on the ones we love. If we love them enough and they love us back, well find them eventually. I believe that we will find Raven, Krism, Jamie and Ellie one day. It may be tomorrow or a couple months or even a year, but I hope and believe that ad will find them!"

Suddenly Jund grabbed me and hugged me. "Thank you Bree."

I sighed and smiled and hugged him back. "No problem Jund."

We sat back down and he picked up the neglected guitar. He began to play a small and simple tune.

"What does she look like, Raven, I mean." I asked.

Jund smiled and carried on playing. "She's the most beautiful woman I've ever met. She's kind, sweet and as you can guess, she loves games. She has brown hair like Minx but a bit shorter. She has these weird but cute two strands of golden blonde hair like Minx had with her purple streaks. She has the most beautiful hazel eyes I have ever seen..."

"She sounds beautiful Jund." I said smiling.

"She is." Jund smiled and carried on playing.

Almost half an hour later, Jund was fast asleep in his chair. I was sitting curled up on the sofa, exhausted. When I saw that Cry was finally asleep, I grabbed a blanket and placed it over him gently, taking the guitar in return. I sat down on the sofa and fell asleep, shivering a little. Even the though I knew we would have to leave soon, we were safe and sound. So I was going to enjoy this time.


	10. Chapter 9: DreamsOr Reality?

**_Authors Note:_**

_hey guys! Next chapter for you! I hope you like it!_

_i do not own any of the youtubers in this fanfic but I do own my own oc Brianna (Bree) Taylor and her family and the dog Blu._

_enjoy!_

* * *

_**Chapter 9: Dreams...Or Reality?**_

I woke up and found myself in a bed. I frowned and sat up. This was my bed. I mean, _MY bed!_ I looked round. I was in my room. I quickly got up and saw that I was wearing pyjama shorts and a t-shirt. My hair was down as well. I hadn't had my hair down for two years. I suddenly heard voices down stairs. I felt my heart flip as I recognised them.

I ran out of my room and downstairs. I could smell pancakes cooking in the kitchen. That's where the voices were coming from. I opened the door and there they were. A tall man with dark brown hair like mine was attempting to flip a pancake, but failing badly. _Jamie_! Sitting up at the table, was a girl at the age of twelve, she was sitting there giggling uncontrollably as she watched her brother fail and cooking breakfast. _Ellie!_

They both looked up as they saw me enter the kitchen. I couldn't help but grin excitedly. I ran over and hugged Jamie and then Ellie. They both looked at me stunned and confused.

"Someone's happy this morning." Jamie said placing a pancake on a plate and adding maple syrup.

"Im just... So glad to see you two!" I sitting next to Ellie.

"You're acting as if you haven seen us for months!" Ellie said as Jamie placed the plate in front of her.

"I haven't..." I said quietly to myself thinking. "Wait, where are we?"

"We're in Florida idiot." Jamie joked. "We're going to Disney, remember?"

"Wait, what's the date?" I said looking round.

"It's the 3rd of August." Jamie said looking weirdly. "We are in the year 2013, remember?"

Today was the say the invasion started...Was it all a dream? Some really weird messed up dream? I quickly went into the living room and saw Jamie's laptop. I went onto YouTube and typed in Cryaotic. Nothing.

Cry?

Nope.

Russ? Red? Minx? Jund? Snake? Nothing... They weren't on Youtube... Wait, Ellie watches a lot of Youtubers.

"Ellie!" I said walking back into the kitchen. "Have you heard of any of these youtubers?"

I told her all the names and she shook her head confused. "Nope. Have you typed their names in?"

I nodded. "But nothing came up."

"They probably don't exist then. Maybe you just had some really weird dream? You were asleep for ages." Ellie taking another mouthful of pancakes.

Maybe it was a dream... No! I knew they were real! I ran up stairs to the bathroom and chucked cold water on my face. I had to wake up! Tis was all a dream! Wake up Bree! Wake up!

_"Wake up!"_ I heard voice echo so faintly, I had almost missed it. But it was Cry's voice!

"I'm trying!" I said.

I ran into my room and turned on the television. I surfed through all of the news channels. Nothing about aliens... I sighed and threw my head in my hands.

_"Wake up!"_ Cry's voice said again, but it sounded all weird and static this time.

I looked up at the television and saw Cry on the screen, which was going all static, blacking out for a couple of seconds here and there. Suddenly Cry's face morphed into something hideous. It was a Glitcher! I heard a scream downstairs and I ran towards it.

I ran into the kitchen and saw Jamie lying on the floor dead, his throat slit open and blood pooling out around him. I looked over to Ellie and saw her throat bleeding to death too. I looked up from her body and saw a Glitcher standing there, covered in my families blood. Suddenly, it's mouth spread out into a large

horrifying grin.

_"Wake up..."_ It said but it was Cry's voice.

I watched horrified and then I fainted.

* * *

"Bree! Wake up, were taking a break." Cry said shaking me awake.

I sat up and looked around. Cry was leaning through the car window trying to wake me up. The others were standing a bit away, stretching their aching muscles and limbs. It then all came back to me. We had left the farmers house over a week ago and had been travelling North. It was just a dream... I sighed and wiped my eyes and groaned. I had been wondering when the messed up dreams would start.

I got out and stretched my legs but then I wrapped my arms around myself. It was coming to the end of Autumn and Winter was rolling in. We were in Colorado now and it luckily hadn't start snowing yet. But it was getting cold, so we would have to look for warmer clothes.

"You okay Bree?" Minx asked. "You looked like you've seen a ghost."

"I'm fine." I said and smiled. "Just had a bad dream."

* * *

We had been looking around this little abandoned town for a while. There wasn't a lot here really... But Russ did find a couple of walkie talkies with batteries that still worked; they would become handy. Blu was walking a little ahead of us while we tested out the walkie talkies.

"Hello? Russ? Over." Cry said trying one out.

"Russ here, over." He replied.

He was standing a little away from us so we could test them out properly. I think we could tell they worked okay. Suddenly someone began to speak through the radio sequence we were using.

"You might want to run." It said, it's voice all static like. "Like now."

"Who are you?" Cry eventually said after we got over the shock of hearing someone else human.

"No time to explain! Run! Glitchers!" It said and cut off.

Suddenly Blu growled and the hair running along his spine stood up on end. Animals could sense danger before us, that was another use of Blu. He was like an alarm for when Glitchers were near.

"Oh shit! Run! Hide!" Minx said as a cry ran out through the town somewhere.

We quickly ran towards this empty house but I tripped on the way. There was no time to fet up and run... The Gltichers were just around the corner. I quickly rolled under a nearby car and stayed there. I looked over at the others who were hiding in the house. They were looking round for me and I saw Red point at me, noticing me hiding under the car. Cry saw and attempted to go outside but they held him back. He struggled a little but sighed in frustration and rank a hand through his hair before they ducked down and hid.

Suddenly, loud footsteps and low snarling and growling got closer. I looked to my left and alien like feet stalk past the car I was hiding beneath. I covered my mouth with my hands as I tried to calm myself down. I was shaking badly, it was going to smell or hear me, I knew it! It stopped suddenly and I scrunched day eyes up tight, trying to let out a sob.

It let out a snarl and began to bend down. This was it. Oh god... Instead of looking underneath the car, it suddenly flipped it off and away, revealing me laying on the ground cowering. It snarled and let out its horrible cry. It raised one of its arms, long sharp nails ready to slice my throat open. I let out a scream; it was the only thing I could do.

"NO!" I heard Cry shout but his voice sounded distant and far away... We're they leaving?

I couldn't help but feel abandoned... I knew it was the right choice for them, leaving me behind but still... This was my fate... Suddenly, a gun fired and the Glitcher fell down dead, horrible green like blood pooling out around its head. The other Gltihcer that stood a little away let out an ear splitting scream as it looked at the intruder. I turned my head and looked and saw Jund standing there, gun still raised. I couldn't help but smile in shock.

"Move!" He shouted, grinning a little.

I looked and saw the other Glithcer running towards me. I cursed under my breath and got up quickly and began to run but it quickly caught up and swiped at me. I suddenly felt a stinging pain on my leg and I looked down and saw a red stain. Shit... I turned and saw it stand there snarling. Suddenly more guns began to fire and I saw Cry, Jund and Snake rush forward, firing quickly trying to take down the Glticher. It snarled and held up its Pulser which was directed at me. My eyes widened and I went to run but someone shoved me out of the way. I turned and saw it was Cry! My eyes widened in horror as I realised the Pulser would hit him! Before I could do anything, Jund pushed him to the ground so they would both miss the Pulser. If it had hit them that close, it would have killed them. The Glitcher fired its Pulser and it just barely missed them but suddenly Jund cried of in pain. Part of the pulse had hit him... Blu ran towards the Glitcher and attacked him. I quickly grabbed the hunting knife, I always kept in my right boot and I jumped at the Glticher. I lodged the hunting knife into his neck and twisted it. It let out a blood curdling cry and slumped down to the ground dead.

Minx, Red and Russ had just finished taking down the last Glitcher. We looked around quickly to see if there were any more. Nope, we were fine. Then I suddenly remembered; Jund! I ran over to him and Cry, who had suddenly realised what had happen to his friend.

"Oh shit, Jund! Why did you do that?!" Cry said frustrated and confused.

Jund lay there riving in pain but somehow managed to have the energy to give Cry a weak smile. Snake and Cry quickly picked him up and carried him into the abandoned house and Minx closed the door, bolting it shut. Red guided Snake and Cry to a room with a bed and they placed the injured Jund there. Red closed the door quickly so she could get to work in trying to help Jund with Russ and Snakes help. I stood out side of the door pacing to and through worriedly.

Minx was sitting on chair gently, stroking Blu's head worriedly. Cry walked up to me and held me by my shoulders.

"Are you okay?!" He asked.

"I'm fine Cry." I said brushing him off. "It's Jund I'm worried about... He didn't have to save me Cry!"

"He didn't have to save me either but he did." Cry said simply. "Because he's a good guy Jund."

"He is..." I said and I felt tears rise in my eyes.

But then suddenly everything started to go blurry and I knew it wasn't the tears. I looked down at my leg and looked back at Cry. I saw his eyes widen and then I only remember collapsing before I joined the darkness once again.


	11. Chapter 10: Singing in the rain

_**Authors Note: **_

_**Yay! Next chapter! **_

_**I do not own any of the youtubers in this fanfic. I only own my oc Bree Taylor and her family and the dog Blu.**_

_**i also do not own the song Umbrella by Rihanna. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 10: Singing in the rain...**_

I didn't open my eyes when I woke up. I stayed still for a moment, unsure of opening them. I was scared to wake up and face reality. Jund may be dead for all I know! But I didn't want to go back to sleep either... I hadn't had another terrifying dream yet but I still didn't want to risk it. I heard a door open and footsteps come in. They stopped right by where I was laying.

"Has she woken up yet?" Cry asked. He sounded tired, very tired.

"No, not yet." Minx said. She must have been sitting next to me then.

"Okay then... Let me know when she wakes up then.." Cry said and slowly left the room.

I waited a couple of minutes before I opened my eye. I sat up and stretched but gasped as I moved my leg.

"Whoa, easy there Bree!" Minx said getting up from her seat.

"Hey..." I said with a weak smile. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Quite a while. It was late afternoon when you collapsed. I think it might be nine in the morning now?" Minx said.

"How's Jund?" I asked worriedly.

"He's asleep for now... But he was in a lot of pain before we were able to get him to fall asleep." Minx said. "Snake had to hit him.."

I felt my eyes widen and then I felt terrible. It was my fault that Jund got hurt... He saved me and now he is lying in that room in excruciating pain! I got up quite easily but it did hurt to my move my leg a little. But with a little rest it wouldn't be that bad. I walked into the bathroom and closed the door so I could get changed.

I quickly changed out of shorts they had put me in so they could bandage the wound and put on a pair of dark coloured skinny jeans I had. I then pulled on a black v-neck sweater I also had. I pulled on my boots and tied them up. I then quickly brushed my hair and tied it up as a plait and then wound round into a bun. I then exited the bathroom and walked into the living room with Minx.

When Cry saw us, he immediately stood up.

"Hey," He said. "How you feeling?"

"Okay I guess." I said.

We stayed up for a couple of hours talking. Blu came in and sat next o me for a while but then began to paw at the door of Jund's room.

"Blu!" Red said.

"Wait, let me check something.." Cry said and opened the door to Jund's room and Blu walked in and laid down on the floor tight next to the bed. "He wants to protect Jund."

"That's adorable." Red said smiling.

* * *

Two days later Jund finally woke up. But he didn't look good. That Pulser had hit him hard and it was affecting him badly. We had to do something! But nobody knew what to do!

"What about the guy on the radio?" Snake suddenly said one day.

"What?" Russ said looking up.

"The guy on the walkie..." Red said catching onto what Snake was talking about. "Snake, your a god damn genius!"

"I know." He said simply.

"Care to explain?" Minx asked.

"Maybe the guy on the walkie talkie wasn't alone! Maybe they could help?" Red said getting up.

So it was settled. We would all take turns in looking after Jund, searching for the walkie talkie guy and looking for warmer clothes and supplies. The weather was getting colder. If we didn't find Jund any help before the snow fell, he was most likely not going to make it.

Cry and I were going to go and search for the guy and supplies one day. The weather was quite gloomy actually. The clouds were dark and grey; I was just scared that there was going to be a storm...

"How you doing Bree?" Cry suddenly asked.

"I-Im fine Cry... Why do you ask?" I asked surprised.

He merely shrugged. "Just starting up conversation."

I chuckled a little and carried on walking along with Cry. "Do you think well find this guy?"

"I hope so..." Cry sighed. "We need to..."

"Jund saved our lives... We owe him!" I said.

Cry nodded. Suddenly it began to rain. I quickly ran to a sheltered area to avoid the rain and Cry followed. At least I thought he was following me. When I turned to talk to Cry, he wasn't there. I looked and saw him standing in the middle of the street. He stood there, head tilted upwards, letting the rain fall down on him. I watched confused as Cry began to speak. I had to moved out from under the shelter to hear what he was saying.

_"You have my heart..._

_And we'll never be worlds apart..._

_Maybe in magazines,_

_But you'll still be my star..." _

What?! Was he singing?

_"Baby 'cause in the dark,_

_You can't see shiny cars..._

_And that's when you need me there,_

_With you I'll always share..._

_...Because!"_

Oh my god. He was singing Rihanna. I couldn't help but laugh as he sang. Suddenly he began to dance as he reached the chorus.

_"When the sun shines, we'll shine together,_

_Told you I'd be here forever,_

_Said I'll always be a friend,_

_Took an oath I'ma stick it out 'til the end,_

_Now that it's raining more than ever,_

_Know that we'll still have each other,_

_You can stand under my umbrella,_

_You can stand under my umbrella,_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)..."_

I was now standing in front of Cry who was twirling around and singing badly. I stood there giggling as I watched the hilarious man.

_ "These fancy things, will never come in between_

_You're part of my entity, here for infinity_

_When the war has took its part_

_When the world has dealt its cards_

_If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart_

_Because!"_

Cry began to dance badly and I couldn't help but watch and smile.

_"When the sun shines, we'll shine together_

_Told you I'd be here forever_

_Said I'll always be a friend_

_Took an oath I'ma stick it out 'til the end_

_Now that it's raining more than ever_

_Know that we'll still have each other_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)"_

Suddenly, Cry grabbed my hands and pulled me closer and began to drag me into his crazy dance. As he sang the lyrics badly, I couldn't help but laugh as he twirled me around.

_"You can run into my arms_

_It's OK, don't be alarmed_

_Come here to me_

_There's no distance in between our love_

_So go on and let the rain pour_

_I'll be all you need and more."_

We danced slowly then, I couldn't help but smile at this mans funny and amazing behaviour.

_"When the sun shines, we'll shine together_

_Told you I'll be here forever_

_Said I'll always be a friend_

_Took an oath I'ma stick it out 'til the end_

_Now that it's raining more than ever_

_Know that we'll still have each other_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)"_

We sang the lyrics badly, we danced, we twirled, we spun, we dipped, we laughed as the rain poured down on us in the middle of the street.

_"It's raining, raining_

_Oh, baby it's raining, raining_

_Baby come here to me_

_Come here to me_

_It's raining, raining_

_Oh baby it's raining, raining_

_You can always come here to me_

_Come here to me..."_

Cry pulled our dancing to a slows top and we stood there staring at each other grinning, panting a little. Our faces were inches away and I looked at his adorable smile, how it showed his somehow still white teeth, the small and barely visible dimples... I suddenly realised how close we were and I leant back a bit nervously. Suddenly a gunship rang out not to far away from us and a Glitcher could be heard but then another shot fired and the Glitcher went silent.

Cry and I looked at each other and we ran towards the sound of the gun, I was much slower due to the wound on my leg that was still healing. At one point I had to stop due to the searing pain that made my leg throb. Cry turned and saw and came back.

"I sorry," I winced, "I'm slowing you down."

"Don't worry about it Bree.." Cry said and flashed a smile at me. "Whoever they are, they're most likely gone now. We should go back."

"No...! We have too is help for Jund!" I said exhaustedly and walked forward but stumbled a little.

Cry caught me by the shoulders and looked at me. "Bree, it's okay. We'll just look again tomorrow."

I sighed and gave in, nodding. We walked back slowly but I couldn't help but notice that as Cry helped me walk back on my bad leg, how his arm was wrapped protectively around my waist.


	12. Chapter 11: Nova and Sp00n

**_Authors note: _**

_sorry for the delay guys but I've been working on other stuff! But here is chapter 11 and in this chapter, as you have already seen the title, nova and sp00n make a small cameo! But then there is a special guest... :3 _

_i wondehw who it could be... But I'm hungry. So I think I'm going to make come cinnamon toast! *hint hint*_

_I do not own any of the youtubers in this fanfic. Only my oc Bree Taylor, her family and the dog blu and the alien species Glitchers._

**_Enjoy! _**

* * *

**_Chapter 11: Nova and Spoon_**

"Find anything?" Russ asked when we got back.

"We heard gunshots but that's it." Cry said.

I sat down next to Minx and rested my leg. I sighed and took my jacket exhausted.

"I want to go and look again tomorrow." I said.

"I'll go with you." Minx offered and I smiled.

I agreed to go and look with Minx tomorrow at midday but little did they know that I was going to be gone by nine in the morning.

* * *

The next day, I went out on my own. I was determined to find out who that was yesterday. I took Blu with me though, just incase I ran into any trouble while I was out. He trotted along next to me happily but he still on the look out.

The weather was still a little drizzly but I had a jacket so I was fine. I looked around in a couple of stores to see what supplies I could find and slip into the messenger bag I had brought along. Hike looking in one store, I found a blue bandana and took it. I wrapped it around Blu's neck and tied it up. I smiled as he sat there and wagged his tail happily.

I was walking along a forest path when I heard a crunch behind me. Blu growled and I whipped around, gun raised and ready to shoot. Not to far away from me, there were two men standing in the middle of the path. Blu barked at them, the hair on his back was raised and so was his tail.

"Don't move!" I shouted at them.

They quickly raised their hands in surrender. They both had dark hair and beards. One had short hair and a more stubbly like beard while the other had longer and curly like hair and the same with his beard.

"Whoa, don't shoot!" The one with shorter hair said.

"We're no threat!" The other said taking step forward.

"I said don't move!" I shouted again and Blu barked.

"Sp00n!" The other said glaring at him.

"Who are you?!" I questioned.

"I'm Nova and this is Sp00n," 'Nova' said.

"What are you doing here?!" I asked.

"Looking for food and survivors." Sp00n said.

"Our friend was on the radio the other day!" Nova said and that caused me to lower my gun a little.

"Really?!" I said still wary.

"Yes, really! You can take us to your group if you want! Well explain everything then." Sp00n said.

After a couple of seconds of quick thinking I lowered the gun and nodded. But then I raised it again.

"Turn around, try anything and I'll shoot." I said warning them.

"Got it." Nova said giving me a thumbs up.

If these were the people from the radio then we needed their help but I didn't want to be caught off guard like a deer in the road looking into the headlights of a car. I didn't want to end up leading my friends into a trap, if anyone got hurt because of these two guys - it would be my fault. My mistake.

I led the, back to the empty house we had been hiding in and told them to stand back. I knocked on the door quickly and I heard someone get up quickly. The door opened and I came face to face with Russ.

"Bree! What the hell?! Everyone was worried sick- Sp00n? Nova?!" Russ said looking at the two men.

"Russ!?" The both said.

Cry ran to the door and I saw his jaw drop in shock. "Nova?! Sp00n?!"

"You know each other?!" I asked confused.

"Cry! Russ!" Sp00n and Nova said.

"Well I'm confused." I said standing there in shock as the 'friends' reunited and gave friendly hugs.

"Bree, these are our friends nova and Sp00n." Russ said.

"I forgot you guys lived here in Colorado!" Cry said excitedly. "Wait, where are the other creatures? I swear there was more of you.."

They suddenly both looked down sadly.

"We lost them over time... It's just us two now..." Nova said.

"God guys, I didn't-" Cry said beginning to apologise but Sp00n cut him off.

"It's okay Cry. But what are you doing here?" Sp00n asked changing the subject.

"We're heading North, we had to leave Florida - it was getting too bad there with Glitchers." Russ said.

"Ah. Well, I think Sp00n and I can be of some assistance if your looking for a place to stay!" Nova said grinning.

We all walked back into the house and were greeted by the others. We sat down and waited for Nova and Sp00n to explain.

"After we lost the Creatures, we were struggling to survive; but one day, these group of survivors found us - took us in. They took us back to this place in Wyoming-" Nova started to say but then Sp00n cut in.

"This place is like heaven! It's like, Charleston from Falling Skies and Woodbury from The Walking Dead merged together!" He said grinning. "It's got a giant wall all around it and is patrolled by 'soldiers' 24/7!"

"There's families there, food, medicine, it's like a small surviving town. You wouldn't believe it." Nova said smiling.

"It sounds too good to be true." Snake said.

"I don't want to be rude guys, but how can we trust you?" Minx said.

"Well, saying that. You can't. You'll just have to give us a chance if you choose to come with us." Nova said smirking a little.

"We came here on a search party to see if we could help our little settlement find more survivors. We could take you to our group leader if you want." Sp00n said grinning.

After a little discussion, we decided to let one of them go and one of us with them. Minx offered to go so we let her leave with Nova to go and bring back the rest of their group. We waited for an hour till they came back into view. I heard everyone gasp as they saw the group leader. What? I didn't get it! But when I got a closer look... I realised it was another Youtuber. And I knew this one.

It was a tallish looking guy with short dark brown curly hair with small curls that were visible form under the hat he wore. It looked like he was wearing an army he,met but on top of it he had out on a dirty looking bear hat like he used to wear in his videos.

It was CinnamonToast-

"KEN!" Cry shouted happily and ran forward and hugged his friend.

"Oh my god!" Ken said grinning. "Cry, that really you?!"

"You're still alive?!" Red said grinning.

"Thanks Red." Ken smirked. "Whoa, you're all here! Wait, where's Jund?"

* * *

After we showed Ken Jund's condition he set out orders for one of his little troopers to go and bring the vehicle they had used to get here and park it out front. We were moving out straight away. We were going to travel as fast as we could to Wyoming, to this settlement place they kept talking about.

We began to pack up it things and chuck them into our vehicle. Not all of us would fit into the van Ken had brought so Red and Russ and Snake offered to drive our car with the supplies and Blu while Ken's vehicle took his troops and the rest of our group and the injured Jund.

We soon managed to lift him up into the car and we got in ourselves. I looked out of the window and watched as we left Colorado and began to travel towards Wyoming.


	13. Chapter 12: Reunited

**_Authors note: _**

* * *

finally! The next chapter! Hope you guys enjoy it!

I do not own any of the youtubers in this fanfic. I only own my oc Bree Taylor her family, the dog Blu and the alien species of Glitchers.

**_enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 12: Reunited _**

"Hey Bree," Cry said softly, shaking me awake. "We're here."

I groaned and sat up. They let me fall asleep again?! Sighed but looked out of window and looked at the view in shock. We were approaching a giant wall made out of fallen building, cars, debris, rubble... Glimmers of lights could be seen from inside this fortress.

The vehicle we were in pulled to a stop and the gates opened and let us in. I couldn't help but look out of the window like a kid. There were people everywhere! Actual people! They still all looked kinda grimy but that would be expected. Looking at all of this, it did remind me of that TV show Falling Skies... Now I was living it. Great.

The cars pulled to a stop and people came over to help. They quickly moved Jund to an infirmary. Snake went with them just incase.

"Come on," Ken grinned. "I'll take you to meet the big guy."

The rest of us followed Ken thought out this strange town like place they had settled in and took us to this large main building.

"You'll love it here," Ken said leading us through. "We have generators so we have light, heating-"

"Wait, does that mean hot showers!?" Red asked.

"Yep." Ken grinned.

"Where are the showers?!" Minx demanded.

"Don't worry Girl, we'll get there soon enough." Ken grinned. "But like I said, you gotta meet the boss first."

"So the hell is this boss guy?!" Cry asked.

"I have a feeling he's gonna be a dick..." Minx muttered under her breath.

Ken chuckled. "We'll see."

We soon got to an office and Ken knocked on the door and stuck his head around the corner. "You'll never guess who we found out in Colorado!"

"Who?" A voice asked form the other side of the door and I heard someone get up.

"Wait..." Russ said recognising the voice. I recognised it as well.

"No way..." Cry said as the door opened.

A tall man with dirty blonde hair and a stubbly beard stood in the door way. He had a bright blue eyes and a cheeky expression on his face. He wore a simple button up shirt with a jacket on top and dark coloured jeans. I was shocked as I recognised this man. It was the King of Youtube himself; Felix Kjellberg - or otherwise known as Pewdiepie.

"Cry?!" Pewdiepie grinned shocked.

"No f*cking way!" Cry repeated and walked forward and the two old friends hugged each other. "You're alive dude?!"

"Yup and I'm the king of this place!" He smirked.

"Now you have to face the Queen of Let's Plays!" Minx laughed and Pewdie grinned and hugged her too.

The Late Night crew and Pewdie all greeted da other while I stood there watching.

"Oh, Felix, this is Bree." Cry said introducing me, and he pushed me forward a little.

"Oh hi!" I grinned nervously.

"Hey how's it going?" He grinned.

"Okay." I laughed.

"Oh shit!" Felix said suddenly. "Minx!" He shouted.

"I'm in the same room!" She shed back laughing.

Felix attempted to get his words out.

"Oh spit it out already dude!" Russ grinned.

"I, uh... What? Fine! Minx!" Felix said and composed himself. "Krism's here."

Minx suddenly went very still next to me. I felt my eyes widened and I looked at her. She had the same shocked expression on her face as everyone else.

"She's alive?" Minx barely managed to choke out in a high pitched voice.

Felix grinned and nodded. He picked up a walkie talkie. "Krism..." He said in a pleading voice. "Would you be so kind as to come over to my office please? Over."

Then suddenly another voice answered and I heard Minx's breath hitch.

"Felix, I am not getting you more coffee! We haven't got a lot of that in stock left!" A woman who I presumed was Krism answered. "Over."

"Please!" Felix shouted a little.

"Fine." Krism laughed. "Over."

I saw Minx standing there quivering with excitement and fear. I remembered her saying that the last time she spoke with her girlfriend, they had argued - big time. The door suddenly opened and a woman walked in. She had long black hair tied up in a ponytail and she wore a simple dark red long sleeved top and black skinny jeans and boots. But what surprised me was her eyes. Her right iris was black while the other one was red and the pupil was in the shape of a plus sign. She was also quite tanned.

"Okay, Felix I'm here-" she froze as she spotted Minx within our group. She let out a little sob, "Minx?!"

Minx nodded and ran forward and hugged her. They stood there hugging each other for a couple of minutes, silently crying in joy and happiness. We all stood there grinning but I couldn't help but feel that guilt and sadness of how I had lost my family... Minx placed a kiss on Krism's forehead and another in her cheek before she actually kissed her.

"Yeah!" Cry said and we all laughed.

"Oh god! I'll have to go and get Raven! She'll be over the moon to now your all here! Wait, where's Jund?!" Krism said looking around.

We all looked at her shocked. Jund's girlfriend couldn't be here too... Could she? If so, this place was freaking amazing!

"Raven?!" Russ said.

"Yeah!" Krism grinned. "Lets go!"

We all quickly made our way to a building where people stayed and came to a door and Keism quickly knocked. But there was no answer. Russ banged on the door. Nothing.

"RAVEN!" Cry shouted and banged on the door.

Suddenly we were all banging, we stopped when we heard a thump. Slow steps moved towards the door and it slowly opened to reveal a woman with brown hair and a blonde streaked parting like Minx's, however her hair was wild and bushy and screamed 'bed-head'. She rubbed her eyes and looked at us but they widened as she looked at everyone standing in her doorway.

"Oh my god!" She choked out and hugged Red, then Minx, Russ, Cry and even Snake. "You're here!? W-where's Jund?!"

"He's um..." Cry sighed.

"A Glitcher attacked him." Russ said.

"He's in the infirmary." Felix said.

Ravens eyes widened and she quickly closed the door. Less than five minutes later, she opened up again, dressed but very scruffy. She hadn't brushed her hair but she had quickly pulled on a vest stop and jeans. She was pulling on her boots when she opened the door.

"Lets go." She said, panicky.

I followed the others as we ran through the town again. As we reached the infirmary Raven ran through as Snake showed her the way to Jund's room. He pulled away the curtain and she gasped in shock as she saw Jund's ill form laying in the bed.

"Oh Scott..." She said and walked over to him.

Raven sat on the edge of the bed and held his hand, silent tears running down her face. She sat there and then rested her head in his chest.

* * *

Three days it has been. Three days since we had arrived here and nothing had happened to Jund. No change at all. I was sitting here with Raven today. She was sitting on a chair right beside him while my chair was a little further away. I got up and poured myself a glass of water. I quickly drank it but my choked a little when I heard Raven suddenly gasp.

I coughed and turned. Jund was squirming a little and then he stretched. I saw him screw his eyes up but he didn't open them.

"Cry? Russ?" He asked. "Bree? Red?"

"H-hey." I said smirking over at Raven as she stood there, hands clamped over her mouth as grinned down at Jund.

"We're are we...?" He asked, and reached up to rub his eyes.

"Somewhere safe but first, open your eyes Jund. Trust me." I smiled.

Jund slowly opened his eyes and look around. Then I saw his eyes fall onto Raven. She grinned and tears began to roll down her cheeks as his eyes widened.

"Oh shit..." He said shocked. "R-raven?"

"It's me Scott..." She grinned.

"Raven!" He said and attempted to get out of the bed but winced.

Instead, Raven walked over to him. She sat in the bed and kissed him gently, wrapping her arms around him and then she hugged him, quietly weeping into his shoulder. I smiled and felt tears reach my own eyes. I slowly and quietly left the room and I walked away form it, quickly wiping my eyes while smiling. Then I heard someone call me.

"Bree?! Are you okay?" Cry asked running up to me with Russ.

"What is it? Is it Jund?" Russ asked.

"He's awake!" I grinned. "I just crying because it was cute to see those two reunited."

"Really?! He's awake!" Russ grinned.

"Yeah!" Cry laughed.

"I think we should leave them for a little while then." Red said walking up and Russ wrapped his arm around her waist.

I nodded in agreement and we left.

* * *

I got up early the next morning. I decided to go and look around the town area. For the past couple of days, we had either just gone to Felix's office or the infirmary. It was time to look around and meet people. I was walking along when I saw someone begin to walk up to me. She was a little short, but she had long hair tied up into a ponytail. Somehow, she had still managed to dress fashionably; she wore a long black sleeved shirt that hung loose over one shoulder and black skinny jeans and boots.

"Hi." She said. "I'm Marzia, Felix's girlfriend. He told me that Cry and some of his friends had come in a couple of days ago so I wanted to come and say hi." She grinned.

"Hey." I laughed. "I'm Bree. It's great to meet you Marzia. This place is amazing."

"Sometimes it's a hand full, but Felix is planning to have a celebration now that Scott is awake. As Felix used to say, 'Ant no party like a Pewdiepie party'." She giggled.

"A party? Oh god." I said and smiled. "I feel like that's one of the only good things about this apocalypse - not parties or social events."

"I get it. You're shy! I'm really shy as well... How about I help boost your confidence? As its a small party, us girls can dress up a little more nicely! We have so many helpers here that we will have a constant patrol the entire time so no Glitchers will give us a surprise! So how about it Bree?" Marzia asked excitedly.

"I fell like no is not an option." I laughed. "Okay... You'll help me wear something nice?"

"Of course! Wait, are you trying to impress someone?" She smirked.

"No!" I said feeling a small blush rise to my cheeks. I feel like such a teenager right now...

"How about you come round to my room in the main building some time this afternoon? I think Felix wants to have this small party tonight." Marzia grinned.

"Okay deal." I grinned.

"Great!" Marzia said smiling. "I'll see you later then!"

"See ya!" I said and laughed.

Wow, this is gonna be weird... A party... Huh... Was I trying to impress someone? I don't know... Cry is a really nice guy... No! Bree, stop it! I can't lose anyone else in this world so if I get attached to someone and they die - I just wouldn't be able to cope... If I lost Cry - I, I don't know what I'll do...

I sighed and walked thought the town. I found a small area that used to be a park. I sat n one of the abandoned swings and just sat there, rocking forwards and backwards slowly. I could see on a wall not far from here, there was a display with a lot of pictures on it; a missing board. My curiosity got the better of me and I got up to go and look.

Lots of faces stared down at me as I looked at the pictures of missing people. 'Looking for...', 'Have you see...' I sighed and I was about to turn away when an image caught my attention. I quickly plucked off the photos and I felt my heart stop for a moment. In the picture were five people. And I recognised every single one of them: Mum, Dad, Jamie, Ellie and... Me! I suddenly felt myself going a little light headed and realised that I had stop breathing. I quickly inhaled and exhaled while I found a note next to where the photo had originally been:

**_Looking for Bree (Brianna) Taylor._**

**_23 years old. _**

**_Brown hair and blue eyes._**

**_We miss you sis!_**

Oh my god. They were here! My brother and sister! Jamie and Ellie! I felt my self smile, then grin, then it became a laugh and I could helps but yell out in excitement. I grinned and then I ran.

I ran through the town. I would look for them! I will find them! I looked aloud as I ran and I felt myself run into someone and I feel over on top of the,.

"Ow..." I heard the person below me say. "Bree? What's with all the rush?"

Cry!

"Cry! My family! They're here!" I said and helped him up and showed him the photo and explained the situation. "They're really here Cry!"

"Okay. Where do we start looking?" He asked, straightening his mask.

"We?" I asked confused.

"I am so helping you! And I wanna see this happy reunion!" Cry grinned and we began to search the town.

We had been searching for half an hour when we ran past Ken.

"Ken!" Cry shouted.

"Whoa, Cry, dude, buddy! What's going on!" Ken asked.

"We're looking for Bree's brother and sister!" Cry said. "They had out up this picture on the missing board!"

"Names?" Ken asked. "Maybe I know them."

"Jamie and Ellie Taylor. Aged 26 and 11!" I panted.

"Well, your are in luck my friends!" Ken grinned. "I know a James Taylor! He helps out in the search parties we send out."

"Quite tall? Brown hair? Dark blue eye? Kinda annoying?" I asked hopefully.

"Yup."

"Where is he?!" I asked excitedly.

"His group actually came back yesterday. I'll lead you to his place." Ken grinned.

"Thank you Ken!" I grinned and hugged him. He laughed and hugged me back.

I let go and turned to Cry who stood there a little rigidly, but then I hugged him too; a little longer and it was more personal in more opinion.

"And thank you too Cry." I whispered.

"No problem Bree." He grinned. "Now lets go!"

We quickly ran, Ken was a little slow but I think that was because I was running full speed on adrenaline - intent on finding my family. We reached a building where a couple of soldiers sat laughing and talking and eating. When they saw Ken, they saluted him. Cry smirked. Ken turned and looked at Cry.

"I have the power!" He whispered, grinning.

"Cool dude." Cry smirked.

"Okay, where is Taylor? James Taylor anyone?" Ken asked.

"Here sir!" A soldier pointed to someone asleep in a seat of an old and abandoned jeep. "James? Get your ass up!"

"Huh?" James said and sat up. "Oh! Yes sir! What is it-"

I grinned excitedly as he saw me, freezing and unable to finish his words. He ginned and jumped out of the jeep.

"Bree!" He grinned and ran forward and hugged me, picking me up slightly.

I laughed and hugged him back.

"Hey, Taylor's got a girlfriend!" Someone shouted.

"Piss off!" James shouted back and grinned at me. "This is my sister!"

I couldn't help but laugh as all of the guys sitting there round about the same age range as myself sat up and tried to look presentable.

"Where's Ellie?!" I asked.

Jamie grinned. "She's at the small school operation they have going here."

We flaked for a couple of minutes and it was arranged that we would surprise Ellie. She was due to come back to James' place in ten minutes as that was when 'school' ended. I sat upstairs in her room waiting.

Soon, I heard James speak to someone and a girl answered. I had my feet up on the table and I grinned as I heard James say, "I have a surprise for you." Ellie opened up her bedroom door and her jaw dropped open in shock.

"Where have you been?!" She shouted and ran over and hung me.

"I've missed you too sis." I grinned, crying tears of joy.

I looked up to see James, Cry and Ken standing in the doorway. I looked up at them happily while I still hugged the eleven year old.

* * *

"So what happened on that night anyway?" I asked James quietly as we walked along thought town, Ellie running off ahead, talking to Cry and Ken.

"A while after you went hunting, a Glitcher patrol found us; I managed to fight them off while Ellie ran. I did get injured -" James said and rolled up his sleeve to show a long scar. "But I managed to get away and find Ellie. We had to carry on moving as they were tracking us. We ended up being helped by Felix and his friend Ken. They brought us here. We tried looking for you, Bree.."

"Jamie, it's fine. Y headed North while I went South." I smiled but then grabbed his arm. "Jesus, that's a big scar!"

"Yeah!" James laughed a little. "So you found some new friends then."

"Yeah. They're some great guys." I said.

"What's with the one with the mask?" James asked.

"Cry? He chooses to wear it." I said.

"No, I mean what's with you and him?"

"What?!" I said surprised. "Nothing's going on! We're just friends!"

"I've heard that before." James smirked.

"Shut up!" I lightly shoved him.

"Hey! You two coming?!" Ken shouted at us to hurry up and we quickly went to catch up.

_Did I like Cry?_


	14. Chapter 13: Heart by Heart

**_Authors note:_**

_this chapter is dedicated to __**animelover910**__.__ She just said the lowliest things and it made me feel all warm and fuzzy ya know? So I hope you guys like chris chapter._

_also, within this cheater, a girl plays a violin and her name is Lindsey Stirling and she is just amazing. So when it's gets to that pBUT please listen to a song called _**electric daisy violin by Lindsey Stirling**_ when it gets to that bit. Thanks :)_

_oh and then just after that please listen to __**heart by heart by Demi lovato.**__ Thanks again!_

_i do not own any of the youtubers in this fanfic. Only may oc Bree Taylor, her family, the dog Blu and the alien species called Glitchers._

**_enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 13: Heart By Heart_**

* * *

"Is this really a good idea Marzia?" I asked her, sitting on a chair in her room.

"It is! Don't you doubt the power of a Pewdiepie party!" Marzia giggled rushing around.

"I'm not!" I said ratings my hands up in defence. "I've just never really been a social person."

"Neither am I." Just stay with the people you know and you'll be fine." Marzia smiled at me.

She walked up to me and looked me up and down and smiled.

"Perfect!" She said and led me towards a mirror. "See? You look great!"

I looked at myself in the mirror. I didn't look like myself but I did at the same time. For the last two years, I had been used to living in rough conditions and covered in dirt, blood and sweat. Now, I was wearing a black long sleeved,

sheer high-low lace dress which I borrowed from Marzia. She had also done my makeup and my hair. She had rollers so why she was doing my make up and letting me put on the dress, my hair was curling itself. We took out the rollers and my long dark brown hair fell down my back in long curls. I grinned at her.

Marzia was wearing a black, sleeveless, bead, sheer lace flare dress and had her hair flowing down as usual. It may seem weird to be getting ready for a party, wearing make up and dresses during an apocalypse were aliens have invaded but I guess Felix thought that we shouldn't forget the good times people once used to enjoy in life. I guess he was just a 'glass-half-full' kind of guy.

"See?" She grinned.

I pulled her in for a quick hug. "Thanks Marzia."

"No problem." She beamed. "And anyway, now you can flaunt your stuff for that certain someone!" She smirked.

"Certain someone? Who?" I asked her frowning but I felt my heart begin to beat a little faster.

"Don't play dumb with me, Bree!" She said. "You like Cry!"

"I don't!" I answered.

"You do! You're blushing right now!" Marzia laughed pointing at me.

Was I blushing?! Goddammit! I sighed and looked at her, crossing my arms and looking down a little.

"Okay, maybe..." I muttered.

_"I knew it_!" She squealed.

"Don't tell anyone!" I said. "Anyway, it would never work..."

"Why not!?" Marzia frowned.

"If we actually did end up together and something happened and if I lost Cry... I-I don't know what I'd do..." I sighed looking down. "And apathy would he ever like someone like me?!"

"Don't say that about yourself!" Marzia scolded me. "Your a beautiful, smart and brave woman and he's be lucky to have you!"

"Wow, I could've up used your moral support during secondary school!" I joked but then I saw her confused look. "'High-school...'" I said making quotation marks symbols with my fingers.

"Oh..." Marzia said and giggled. "Come on! Lets go and have some fun for once!"

* * *

We left Marzia's room and we went to Jamie's tiny place within this small city to go and find him and Ellie. Ellie answered the door and I had to say, she looked very grown up now. She was wearing black jeans and a black vest top with a leather jacket that was only slightly to big for her but it still suited her. A few necklaces hung around her neck and she was just pulling on her boots, hopping up and down on the spot to try and stop from falling over. James then walked over and greeted us.

Then we headed down to the small area that had been sectioned off for Felix's party. Felix was talking to Russ who had his arm wrapped around Red - who was wearing a red dress which suited her perfectly - but then he noticed us and walked over. Marzia met him half way and he greeted her by placing a kiss on her forehead. I smiled at the couple.

"Hey Bree. James. Ellie." Felix greeted my family and I.

"Hi Felix." I smiled simply.

"Russ and the others are over there just to let you know." Felix said and I nodded.

I talked with Felix and Marzia for a while before I headed over to find Cry and the others. I found Russ and Red dancing but saw Jund, Raven, Minx, Krism and Snake standing over by a wall, talking quietly. I walked over and greeted them.

"Well, look at you!" Minx teased. "You clean up well!"

"Shut up!" I smirked.

"Hey Bree." Jund greeted me.

He was leaning back against the wall, Raven standing in front of him so he had his arms wrapped around her waist and he used her as his crutch; even though he had some propped up against the wall, just incase.

"Hey Soup Jund." I teased. "How you holding up?"

"A little sore." He grinned. "But I'm doing better now." He said and smiled down at Raven who grinned back at him.

I couldn't help btu have to force a fake smile - luckily they believed it. Everyone seemed to have someone apart from me! It was beginning to piss me off! Soon Minx and Krism were on the 'dance floor' and even Jund and Raven got up to dance for a couple minutes. Felix was dancing weirdly while Marzia danced gracefully, laughing at her silly boyfriend. I was sitting down at a table watching them. I hadn't seen Cry at all tonight! I looked round to see if Snake was still leaning up against the wall silently, were I last saw him but even he was getting friend,y with some girl!

**Even Snake? Really?! WHAT THE F*CK?!l**

This was not a good night for me... I looked down at the ground and sighed, taking a sip of my drink. This seemed oddly familiar like my prom...But on the night of my prom, a night in shining armour did find me! Can the same happen tonight...? Probably not... I was beginning to consider returning to my own room when suddenly I saw two feet stand in front of me. I slowly looked up. Whoever this man was, he was wearing black converse by the looks of it, dark - almost black - coloured jeans and a white dress shirt that was untucked. I looked up at the mans face but I didn't see one. Only a familiar pokerface 'Sup Guy' mask -with brown messy and curly hair - I had come to know over these past few months.

"Cry?" I asked confused.

I saw his mouth spread out into a wide grin.

"Sup?" He simply said.

I couldn't help but smile. He held his hand out to me.

"Care for a dance?" He smiled.

I smirked and took his hand, placing my drink down on a nearby bench, I stood up.

"I'd love to." I smiled.

We joined the others on the small dance floor and everyone frowned as the music suddenly cut out. Everyone began to boo jokingly but then someone shouted.

"I got this!" A woman said and ran off quickly but returned with a violin.

Se began to play an upbeat tune and we had to admit, it was good. We slowly began to dance to the catchy music. It got more upbeat as other people with makeshift instruments joined in. Suddenly Cry spun me and then I found myself in Felix's arms.

"Hey Bree!" He grinned.

"Hi Felix!" I laughed and we swapped partners again.

Everyone kept swapping partners every so often so I got to recognise a couple faces; some new ones and some I already knew... Ellie, Jamie, Marzia, Russ, Ken, a guy I recognised as Toby Turner, Snake - now that was weird - and many more!

While I was dancing with Ken, I looked over and saw Ellie dancing with Cry. He twirled her around, causing her to giggle and he laughed. I smiled at them and Ken and I swapped partners again. I found myself dancing with Russ.

"I feel like there's someone else who's waiting for a dance!" Russ said and twirled me around and I felt myself bump into someone's chest.

I looked up and saw Cry. He grinned and I smirked. The violins music began to slowly drift away as the song ended and the guy who had been working the radio had finally managed to fix it.

A slow song began to play and I felt myself blush. Other couples slowly began to dance and I began to move slowly along with Cry.

_"When your soul finds the soul it was waiting for_

_When someone walks into your heart through an open door_

_When your hand finds the hand it was meant to hold_

_Don't let go_

_Someone comes into your world_

_Suddenly your world has changed forever..."_

It was a bit of a slow song and I couldn't help but blush a little bit. I wrapped my arms around Cry's neck as he rested his hands on my waist.

_"No there's no one else's eyes_

_That could see into me_

_No one else's arms can lift_

_Lift me up so high_

_Your love lifts me out of time_

_And you know my heart by heart..."_

I felt as if it was just us. No one else was on this dance floor. Everyone else faded into nothingness and it was just Cry and myself.

_"When you're one with the one you were meant to be find_

_Everything falls in place, all the stars align_

_When you're touched by the cloud that has touched your soul_

_Don't let go_

_Someone comes into your life_

_It's like they've been in your life forever..."_

I smiled up at him and I saw him grin.

_"No there's no one else's eyes_

_That could see into me_

_No one else's arms can lift_

_Lift me up so high_

_Your love lifts me out of time_

_And you know my heart by heart..." _

I couldn't help but grin back and wrap my ams around a little tighter, and he wrapped his arms fully around my waist.

_"So now we've found our way to find each other_

_So now I found my way, to you..."_

I knew it now...

_"No there's no one else's eyes_

_That could see into me..."_

It was so obvious..

_"No there's no one else's eyes_

_That could see into me_

_No one else's arms can lift_

_Lift me up so high_

_Your love lifts me out of time_

_And you know my heart by heart..."_

Everyone knew it and it had taken me this long to realise it!

_"And you know my heart by heart..." _

I knew I liked Cry but...

_"And you know my heart by heart..."_

Now I think I know that...that...

_"And you know my heart by heart..."_

I think that I might love him... And that's what I had been dreading...

_**Ah, shit...!**_

* * *

As links don't work on this site ill tell you how to get to the stuff that was mentioned in this chapter:

**_Bree's dress:_**

Okay, go to . Then type in

Black Long Sleeve Sheer High Low Lace Dress

or you can look for it in the lace dress section. :)

**_Marzias dress:_**

same website and type in

Black Sleeveless Bead Sheer Lace Flare Dress 


	15. Chapter 14: Oak Tree

**_Authors note:_**

_this chapters a little short but I know you'll love it! Short and sweet right? XD_

_i don't own any of the youtubers In this fanfic. Only my oc Bree Taylor's, her family, the dog Blu and the alien species Glitchers._

**_enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 14: Oak Tree_**

* * *

I loved Cry... I loved Cry! _Oh god._.. As I realised this, I felt myself freeze. I felt Cry stop moving as well and he asked me something but I was only vaguely aware of what he was saying.

_"Bree, are you okay...?"_

I had to get out of here. I... I had to think!

_"Bree?" _

I had to get out of here! Now! I turned and ran. I heard Cry and the others call after me but I ignored them and carried on running. I ran though the small streets until I found the small park area I had visited this morning. There was also a large oak tree just behind it. I ran over to it and leant up against it, trying to catch my breath; but my heart was still beating very fast. Too many mixed up emotions!

I sighed and slumped down to the ground and buried my face in my hands. I couldn't handle this! This was all so much easier when I was on my own! But... But Cry has given me so much these last couple months! Friendship, happiness, hope, faith, my family... _Love..._

There was no way in denying it! I loved Cry! I could either be a woman about it and confront him and tell him how I feel or hide away and wait for Glitcher's to come and find me. Am I really that much of a chicken? Yep. I'm as bad as KfC. Oh god, I miss KFC! Never thought I'd say that! Yep and this is what happens when I'm all confused; my brain turns into a tornado of thoughts and mixed emotions.

"Bree?"

I yelped and jumped to my feet. I looked around and saw Cry standing not too far away. I sighed and looked down, trying to flatten out my dress which was crumpled up a little bit.

"H-hey..." I muttered.

"Bree, why did you run off?" Cry asked taking a step towards me.

"I, I..." I tried to explain but faltered and looked down.

"Bree, come on... You can tell me." Cry said with a half hearted grin.

"But at the same time I can't!" I snapped looking up at him.

"Why not?!" Cry said beginning to get annoyed.

"Because...!" I couldn't think of anything.

"Because what?!" Cry snapped.

"Because...! Because I like someone and I'm scared to lose them!" I shouted.

Cry faltered and stared at me, shocked. "You...you like someone?"

"_Yes_! And I can't tell him how I feel because I'm scared he might reject me and if he's killed in action by a Glitcher or a human being, I... I don't know what I'll do!" I shouted.

"So do you have any idea how selfish you're being?" Cry said calmly looking at me.

"_What_?!" I said confused.

"You're becoming distant from your friends and holding out on them! And whoever this guy is, he deserves to know! You may think your doing the right thing but your not! That person deserves to know!" Cry shouted.

"It's not that simple Cry!" I snarled at him. "And you're one to talk! _You hide away all the time behind a mask!" _

We both froze as I said that. I covered my mouth with my hand and I stared at Cry shocked. I watched as his jaw set into a rigid shape and a grimace then formed on his lips. _I can't believe I said that..._

"Cry, I- I didn't mea-" I began to say but he cut me off.

"No. _You did mean it_. Well how about this? Ill go back to hiding behind my mask while you go and make out with Ken!" Cry said and turned and began to walk off.

_Wait... What_?! He thought I liked Ken?! I met him a couple days ago when we first arrived while Jund was still in the infirmary! We had talked for a bit and I had given him a uh when he led me to my brother and sister but that was it! _Oh Cry, you daft twat! _

"Cry!" I called him but he carried on walking. "_**CRY**_!"

"**WHAT**?!" He shouted turning back around.

"You think I like Ken?!" I scoffed.

"Well...you do, don't you?" Cry said still with an angry expression on his face.

He stood there breathing deeply as he tried to control his anger and frustration. He ran a hand through his dark brown hair, causing the curls to become more messy. I couldn't help but notice how nice he looked tonight. He was wearing the usual faded jeans and green hoodie he always wore. He had dressed up nicely; wearing a white dress shirt untucked and dark - almost black - trousers. He still had his mask on but I could still see his mouth - it was pulled into a straight line as he stood there angrily.

"No I don't." I said.

"Well, who then?" He snapped.

I sighed. Here goes nothing I guess.

"_Cry... I like you_!" I said.

"What...?" He said quietly.

"I always have! Ever since I first met you back in St Petersburg months ago. This sounds seriously cheesy but I don't give a shit anymore! I don't like Ken, I hardly know him for gods sake! It's you I like Cry...!" I sighed and looked up at Cry who was still standing a bit away.

He stared at me for a moment before he quickly advanced towards me. I took a step back confused as he got rid of the distance between us and he cupped my face with both of his hands...

Then he leant down and _kissed me._

I froze but then I relaxed as his lips met mine and I began to kiss him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I felt his hands leave my face and he placed them on my waist. I smiled and closed my eyes. The kiss began to grow more passionate and I felt us back up and till my back hit the oak tree gently. We kissed for a while a longer before we broke apart to be able to breathe once again. We stood there panting, our foreheads touching and we still were wrapped in each others embrace.

After I caught my breath back, I looked up at Cry and he looked at me; then we both let out a laugh and just stood there smiling for a moment, looking at each other. He leant down and kissed my forehead, then both of my cheeks and then my lips once again and I couldn't help but smile.

"_**Yeah**_!"

Wait. I didn't say anything, neither did Cry. Who the hell was watching us? We both turned and looked. Standing at the bottom of the tiny hill we was on, was none other than freaking Russ and Jund!

"You f*ckers!" Cry laughed and began to walk towards them quickly.

"_Run Jund, run_!" Russ shouted and they began to run away.

"Hey! I'm still injured!" Jund said, limping after Russ.

"Every man for himself!" Russ called back.

"Coward!" Jund shouted back but Ke out a girlish squeal as Cry grabbed him in a head lock and noogied him.

I laughed and walked down the hill quickly to reach them.

"Lets all head back." I smiled.

And we all did after Russ walked back to us to help Jund walk. As we walked along, I felt Cry's hand slip ton my own and he grinned at me. I couldn't help but smile and give his hand a squeeze. And he squeezed my hand back.

* * *

...

**_I love you guys... :3 _**

...


	16. Chapter 15: Team bonding exercise

**_Authors note:_**

_yay! Another chapter! I thought I'd make a longer chapter for all of you lovely people as you deserve it! Also, I'm now up,lading this onto my wattpad account TheOnlyBurningCandle._

_i don't own any of the youtuber sin this fanfic. Only my oc Bree, her family, the dog Blu and the alien species Glitchers._

**_Enjoy! _**

* * *

_**Chapter 15: Team bonding exercise **_

* * *

I reloaded my weapon and crouched down low behind a car. I slowly looked through the window, still trying to hide my self though. I glared at the ugly creature that clicked and glitched continuously as it looked around suspiciously.

Blu growled lowly beside me and I quickly quieted him, scared of the Glitcher to discover our location. While we had been at Felix's safe haven in Wyoming, Blu had been staying in an area that had been separated off - they said it was a 'kennel' but it wasn't. I didn't like it. So I took Blu with me and the rest of the team I was with. This team consisted of myself, Blu, Snake, a guy named Adam - but he said he preferred his old nickname Seananners -, his friend Max, a guy called Nick, Toby and another guy called Mark.

I looked over at everyone. Snake wasn't too far away; he was crouched down behind another car, he looked over at me and simply nodded and carried on at his look outpost. He still wore the same bandana on his head from when I first met him. I spotted Max, Mark and Toby crouching down behind a wall, ready for their signal.

The only thing that confused me was the fact that all these guys were 'Youtubers'. It seems that the las top the human species are people who made videos for Youtube. I find it a little ironic - I guess video games pay off. I looked over the three guys. Mark was half Korean and half German with short black hair and glasses; he had a little bit of stubble on his face and at the moment he was focused but I'd heard firm Cry that he can get really funny and stupid - even more so when he's drunk. Toby had brown tousled and messy hair and hazel eyes, he wore a simple plain green shirt and a jacket along with his dark coloured trousers and army boots. Apparently he used to wear a shirt that had his Youtube logo 'Tobuscus' on it all the time and I guessed he missed it... I remembered Nick; he was waiting with a truck somewhere nearby. as soon as we gave the word, he could come in so we could load up. Nick had admitted that he wouldn't be good at running or fighting - as he was a little on the larger side... - so he said he would be the driver. Max was a Hispanic guy that used to live with his girlfriend Renée and play games with his friends - one of them being Adam. He had black hair and a beard as well; he looked a little depressed but that was understandable, his girlfriend was taken after all.

I thought back to last night when Felix told us our mission and what had been happening with the Glitchers...

_***Flashback***_

"We have been observing Glitchers over time and have been able to understand some things about them." Felix said grabbing a map from a shelf. "We've able to get some of their weapons and study them. We think that if we can get hold of some of them, we could use them to our advantage point. That's were you come in."

Felix looked up at the rest of us. He had called me in, Snake, a guy with really short hair, a guy with a beard, a large guy who was overweight but seemed to be losing the pounds due to the apocalypse, a guy with glasses and a guy I recognised as Toby who I had ended up dancing with at one point. I crossed my arms and leant back against the wall.

"We've discovered a small area not far from here were Glitchers use a storage unit. Where is it... Shit..." Felix muttered to himself while he looked at the map confusingly. "I can never f*cking read this thing..."

"There?" The guy with short hair said pointing.

"I knew that Adam!" Felix said and smirked while Adam laughed.

"Okay!" He laughed holding up his hands in a sign of surrender.

"Like I was saying, this is the Glitchers storage unit and I want you lot to go and high jack the area and take the weapons for our use." Felix grinned.

"And what if they have 'Taken' there?" The bearded guy asked.

"Help them if you can." Felix said nodding.

I watched curiously as the bearded man looked down while nodding, clenching his fists. 'Adam' put a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort his friend.

"We'll find Renée..." He said quietly but I heard.

Renée...? Must be his girlfriend.

"Kill any Glitchers on sight?" I asked.

"Kill Glitchers on sight." Felix repeated. "Good luck guys, you leave tomorrow."

Felix left and everyone got up. The guy with glasses walked over to me and stuck his hand out.

"Hi," he said with a surprisingly deep but friendly voice. "I'm Mark."

"Bree." I smiled shaking his hand back.

"I'm Adam and this is Max and Nick." Adam said pointing at the bearded man first then at the guy who was a little over weight.

"Nice to meet you guys." I said shaking each of their hands individually. "I now you Toby, nice dancing skills by the way."

Toby laughed as he remembered the other night. "Yeah it was great meeting you back then."

"And I guess I'll be seeing you guys tomorrow." I said.

"We'll see you then." Nick said.

_***flashback ends***_

I sighed and watched the Glitcher. It was just standing there now, it must. Be a guard on duty. This was our chance. I looked over of just behind the Glitcher, behind a large rubbish bin was Adam. He was knelt down with his gun at the ready. He had a mischievous grin on his face but it looked more like inane and excited. Nick told me to remember a certain phrase that used to describe Adam: "Never Trust Nanners". I just hope he can stick to the plan. We don't need to f*ck up; we need these weapons.

Suddenly, the Glitcher let out a cry and we all watched as two more Glitchers Glitched in but they weren't alone. They had humans with them. They seemed to be cuffed by a strange rope that Glitched quietly every so often. With their hands bound, and heads looking at the ground, they trudged along hopelessly - all of their fighting spirit gone.

The two new Glitchers had different weapons; ones I had never seen before... One held something that looked like a long whip but it kind of looked like a lightsaber in some way... Instead of the whip being a long black rope, it was green (like a lightsaber) and it glowed green (like a lightsaber) but every so often it Glitched (not like a lightsaber). The other Glitcher held what seemed to be a giant knife of some sort, the tip curved off into some strange shape and it looked deadly sharp. I could see that on the blade that there was strange indentations on it - glowing green...

Suddenly, the original Glitcher that we had been watching moved forward and cut the binds off of one of the prisoners. The human frowned but then the Glitcher held out his Pulser towards the humans mouth and we watched as a strange green gas was released and flew up into the humans nostrils and mouth.

We watched in horror as the human - who seemed to be a middle aged man - suddenly began to let out a horrible choking sound and suddenly he began to glitch and then he collapsed to the ground. When he got up, his eyes were clouded over but his pupils and irises were glowing a strange green colour - like the Glitchers eye piece on their masks and spakes surrounded him as he glitched every so often. The realisation suddenly hit me - they were controlling and possessing human beings and turning them into slaves. _Shit just got real. _

The possessed human looked at the Glitcher and it let out a strange clicking sound - an order. It turned and walked over to the group of humans who were staring shocked at the human, he reached forward and grabbed a girl with shoulder length red hair. She let out a yelp and struggled, she still had some fight left in her.

"Let go of me!" She shouted.

I looked over at Adam who was the closest and I saw his jaw drop as he looked at the girl and then he looked behind me. I turned and looked. Max had frozen in his place and was staring to the girl. It was his girlfriend... _**Okay the shit is now getting even more real**_. Max broke out of his chance and went to run and stupidly try to save her but Mark grabbed him.

"Let me go!" Max hissed.

"You're going to get us all killed by rung out there! " Mark whispered.

"Wait for the signal." Toby said.

Max sighed but stopped struggling. I looked over at Snake and nodded. He nodded back and threw a bottle over to the other side of the street - away from Adam, catching the Glitcher's attention. They let out a cry and ran towards where the bottle had landed. Adam ran forward and fired at one of the Glitcher's. they turned around in shock and let out a snarl. They Glitched out but one want so lucky, it fell to the floor, convulsing. Adam grinned crazily and called us over.

We all jumped up and ran forward. Snake and Toby kept on watch, Adam and Mark ran into the building to get the alien weapons and Max and I helped the prisoners.

"Renée!" Max shouted jumping up and running towards her.

"Max?!" She said turning to see him.

Her hands were still bound so she couldn't hug him back as he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close. I smiled and attempted to start getting the binds off of the prisoners. I swore as the rope electrocuted me with a tiny spark.

"Get a knife! One of theirs!" A man shouted.

I nodded and quickly ran into the building and found Adam and Mark loading up their rucksacks with the strange weapons. I grabbed a knife and one of those weird whip/lightsaber things and ran back outside, with Adam and Mark following me.

Adam gave Max another knife and we quickly began to cut them free. People thanked us and I cut off the bindings of the last prispnerwhen suddenly, someone grabbed my hair harshly - pulling it of its bun - and yanked me back. I let out a yell as I was thrown to the floor. I turned and saw the possessed man - shit, we'd forgotten about him! I rolled out of the way just before he brought an axe down on my head. I jumped to my feet and pulled out my pistol when suddenly long claws swept across the possessed mans throat and blood spurted out. I recoiled back as I felt some of the blood find my face and shirt. I grimaced but then looked up at the tall Glitcher in horror.

It screamed at me and I turned and ran. Blu snarled and lunged at the Glitcher, attacking and ripping at its throat. i turned as a scream erupted out from one of the prisoners. I turned and saw a Glitcher standing a little far away from me, holding a woman by the throat. I watched in horror as the alien tore it out and let he drop to the floor. Toby went to move forward but I stepped I front of him.

"I wanna try this thing out." I said cracked the whip to the floor, sparks flying off of it.

The Glitcher ran towards me and I cracked the whip again, walking forward, raising the whip as it snarled. I snapped it forward and watched as it sliced across the Glitchers chest. Yes! It let out a scream and recoiled but then it held out its Pulser towards me. Shit! I jumped out of the way landing on the floor hard and scuffing up my hands but that didn't matter right now.

"Okay, my plan didn't work!" I shouted as the others opened fire on the last Glitcher.

Mark ran forward sitting out a war cry and began shooting at the alien. I smirked and got up and pulled my pistol back out and shot at it. When the alien fell down dead, Mark turned to me but looked behind me and made some strange noise while pointing. As I turned half way, a Glitcher swiped at me and knocked me to the ground. I grunted and rolled over and away. Mark backed up while reloading his gun but then suddenly a knife was stabbed into the side of the Glitcher's head and it crumpled to the ground. Mark and I saw Renée standing there panting. She looked up at us and gave us a half hearted smile.

"I'm sick of the mother f*ckers." She said.

We all looked around and realised that there wasn't anymore Glitcher's. We'd won and got out alive. Yay, go team! We walked over to the others and grinned.

"You've got red on you." Toby said pointing at my shirt and I burst out laughing at the reference to the film Shaun of the Dead.

I felt a little singing pain in my side but I just tied my jumper tightly around my waist. It could wait till we got back. We headed back to the van with the other survivors we had just rescued; during the fight we had lost a couple but we had still managed to save six survivors - including Renée.

We reached the van and found Nick sitting in the drivers seat. His eyes widened and he smiled in awe as he saw Renée with Max's arm wrapped around her waist.

"Renée?!" He grinned.

"Nick!" She grinned happily.

We all climbed into the back of the van, making it a little cramped with the extra people and Nick drove us back.

* * *

"Okay my turn," I said thinking. "Would you rather...be stuck in a zombie apocalypse or this world."

"Hmm..." Cry said scratching his head. "I feel like a zombie apocalypse would be easier to live in but I'm gonna say this world. Cause I'm with all my friends and you."

"That's adorable." I smirked and he ruffled my hair. "Hey!"

Cry laughed at me and I sighed in content and leant my head back against the tree. We were sitting under the oak tree near the old park. This had kind of ended up being our spot to hang out really. I was sitting there with my legs crossed while Cry was stretched out, hands in the pockets of his green hoodie. We had some free time to spare so we ended up sitting here. I had bandaged up my side okay but I was gonna have three long claw mark scars running across my the right side of my waist/hip area. Now as we sat here on the small hill under the tree, we had ended up playing a game of 'Would You Rather...?'

"Okay, would you rather... Fly a jet or manage the guns on a Battleship?" Cry asked.

"Oh that's a good one." I said. "I'd have to say the jet. Flying one would just be amazing."

"Okay then! Give me your next one!" Cry said, adjusting his mask that had gone a little lopsided.

"Would you rather... Become one of your alter egos Mad or virus or would you rather twerk for Felix?" I smirked as Cry groaned.

"Hanging out with Felix is not healthy for you." He joked.

"What? I get to learn a bit about your YouTuber life and what you lot used to get up to!" I said innocently.

"I'd have to say one of my alter egos. I will never twerk for Felix!" Cry said.

"Okay which alter ego then?" I asked, taking my hear out of its ponytail and began to braid it.

"Virus. Mad seemed to... Mad for me. And I think virus suits the world we live in." Cry joked.

"That's a good point." I acknowledged.

"So what happened out there today?" Cry asked. "Snake said you got hurt?"

I felt myself place my hand on my side. "It just a scratch. Don't worry about it." I said and smiled at him.

Cry cocked his head to his side and looked at me. "You sure?"

"Yeah, I may have a scar but its fine." I said still trying it smile.

I didn't want Cry to worry. He shouldn't have to worry about me! I'm fine. I can take care of myself. I looked over to where Blu was laying in the grass, asleep. He was exhausted and I couldn't help but smile at the dog. Cry looked over at Blu and let out a chuckle. I smiled and leant my head against Cry's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around me. We sat there in silence for a couple of minutes before suddenly we heard someone shouting for us. We sat up and saw a girl running towards us.

"Bree! Cry!" Ellie shouted running towards us.

"What is it Ellie?" I asked standing up, wincing at the slight pain in my side.

"Felix wants to see you two!" She said bending over and panting. "I hate running!"

I laughed and walked over to her. "Okay thanks sis."

"Here," Cry said and let Ellie climb onto his back, giving her a piggy back ride.

Ellie let out a laugh and I smiled as Cry began to run down the hill with Ellie on his back and Blu running around their feet. I'm glad I found Cy and the others back in Florida. I began to walk after them but before we went to find Felix, I returned Blu back to his large kennel area where he was greeted by two little pugs which I think belonged to Marzia and Felix.

"See you later buddy." I said and went off to find Cry and head over to Felix's office.


End file.
